


One shots of Tommy gettin snatched by his family because why not

by sillyshoes678



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, smp earth
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Dream Smp, Kidnapped, Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SMP Earth - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stockholm Syndrome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, they really just snatchin him up, this is all platonic no shippers ew, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyshoes678/pseuds/sillyshoes678
Summary: You know the prompt by Gay_Gay_Gay? Yeah so like many people are also making variations of that, and I wanted to do them all as one one shots, so here!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 273
Kudos: 930





	1. Prompt by Gay_Gay_Gay

**Author's Note:**

> SNATCHED

Tommy already knew Wilbur was super paranoid during the revolution, but now they’re in pogtopia and it's so much worst. He originally thought that when Techno showed up, their older brother, things would change. But he was so wrong.

Wilbur started yelling at him more, talking about how he wants to blow up Manburg once and for all. To say the least, Tommy was freaking out. The worst part was that Techno was in on it. Saying that he only lived for anarchy, Manburg has only brought pain to them, it’s a lost cause, and so forth.  
His attempts to stop them were all for nothing when he realized he wasn’t getting through to them, so he had planned to warn Manburg. 

He only had made it halfway up the stairs when Wilbur had stopped him, “Hey Tommy, where do you think you’re going?” Wilburs voice rang out through the ravine, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks shaking just a little bit. He started shaking a bit, though he stopped once he reminded himself that ‘he’s a big man! I don’t need to be so scared of him, it’s Wilbur after all.’ 

“Oh, I was just heading out to meet with Tubbo in the field, ya know, like always Big man.” He stated with a little awkward laugh at the end. Wilburs eyes just bored into his, watching his every move. “Well, I’m sure Tubbo can wait for a bit, yeah?” He said in a demanding tone. It was still somehow sweet enough for Tommy to believe that the old Wilbur was still there, he knew better than that though. “Oh well, I-I just ya know promised him!” Tommy’s voice wavering a bit, the air was tense, way too tense for a simple interaction. Something wasn’t right. 

“Tommy, why don’t you just sit down and have a drink with me real quick? It’ll only take a minute.” Wilbur said, saying it more as a demand than asking. “Y-Yeah! Of course.” Tommy said as he started descending the stairs to stand in front of Wilbur. Wilbur smiled like a Cheshire Cat, it made his skin crawl. He then ushered Tommy into a little kitchen they had made in the ravine and slowly handed Tommy a cup full of a liquid Tommy didn’t desire to know, it was probably tea. However, tea doesn’t look this dark or smell so potent.  
He was probably overthinking too much about it, he was super thirsty after all. Staying in a ravine with limited food and water will do that to you. So he drank the cup not thinking too much about it as Wilbur drank his own. 

Once he sat down his cup, he noticed Wilbur watching him with so much intensity. Almost as if he was waiting for something. “You alright-“ Tommy stopped in the middle of his sentence, he felt woozy and his voice sounded so far away. He picked up the cup with shaky hands and smelt it again, 

It was drugged. 

“W-Wilbur, did- did you drug me?” Tommy slurred out, his body felt so heavy and sluggish now. “Now why would I do that to you, Tommy? I’m your big brother after all? Remember, big brother Wilby?” He said in a reminiscent tone, Tommy stood up abruptly knocking over his chair and holding onto the wall to keep himself up. “Oh, Toms you’re gonna hurt yourself! Don’t worry Wilby is here for you, no one is going to hurt you anymore, never again.” He said as he started to walk towards Tommy like he was some sort of wild animal. He looked up at Wilbur and saw the insane grin from ear to ear, eyes having a crazed look. Tommy didn’t hesitate to start running after seeing that look on Wilbur. 

Even though his body was protesting against him to stop running, to stop going, he only pushed farther. He heard footsteps behind him getting closer and closer, “TOMMY~ COME ON IM JUST PROTECTING YOU!” Wilbur shouted out, it made Tommy run faster. He didn’t even realize he bumped into someone till he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Tommy looked up and saw Techno. Techno his older brother, his oldest brother. His last brother hasn’t gone completely mental. He clung onto Techno with so much strength his knuckles were turning white as he sobbed into his cape.  
“T-Techno you have to help me! I-It’s W-Wilbur, he’s gone insane! He drugged me Techno! Please w-we have to run, n-now!” He said in between choked sobs. He felt Techno hold onto him tighter and slowly start running his fingers through Tommy’s hair. 

“Everything is gonna be okay Bubba.”

Bubba? 

He hasn’t been called that since he was 10.

“We’re over here Will!”

Tommy was now frozen in place, he was helping Wilbur. He was always on Wilburs side.

Tommy started thrashing around in Technos grip as hard as he could, the adrenaline now wearing off and the drugs kicking in now more than ever. His body felt like a ton of bricks.  
“T-Techno please-“ he whisper out trying his best to get out of his grip, it only made Techno hold onto him tighter, “He’s gonna h-hurt me, p-please.” He kept choking out between sobs, he felt Techno place a kiss upon his head.

“Why I’d never hurt you, Tommy! It’s me, Wilby, why would I hurt my baby brother hm?” Wilbur said from behind him, he was crying even harder now. 

Tommy rammed his foot as hard as he could into Technos and pushed his head up into his chin and started running, he didn’t get far before he fell onto the ground. The drugs were really in place now, his eyes could barely stay open now. “Thomas Innit Watson, what the hell has gotten into you! I swear, If Techno and I weren’t around you would’ve been dead by now!” Wilbur said and he was now standing next to Tommy.

“You could’ve hurt me badly Tommy,” Techno said in his monotone voice, he felt someone put their arms under his knees and over his shoulders and pick him up. Tommy felt like a child, he hated it. He was a big man!

Tommy has fought in wars, killed people, wreaked havoc on this entire SMP, but nowhere he was limp in someone's arms. Tommy’s eyes were droopy so he could only make out Wilburs shape-holding him, then he felt a weight being wrapped around him. Tommy looked down, Technos cape.

Tommy started crying harder now, sure he was crying hard before, but now it was full-on hyperventilating and incoherent babbles.  
Technos hands cupped Tommy’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumb, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“He looks so peaceful like this, like when we were kids! Bubba do you remember that, you were happier back then weren’t you?” Wilbur said, Tommy felt so tired. His head was now laying on Tommy’s shoulder and he found himself drifting into sleep

“Don’t worry Bubba, once you wake up you won’t be hurting anymore,” Techno said, Tommy only made a small groan and was met with darkness. 

He had passed out. 

_____________________________________

Tommy woke up, eyes opening slowly, body aching at every small movement. When was he hurting so much? Where was he? What’s happening?

He was searching his memory slowly trying to remember then it all came rushing back to him,

Wilbur dragging him

Tommy running

Finding Techno

Getting caught and kidnapped.

Tommy then tried to move around, he felt strangely warm. But when he tried to feel around him, he realized his arms were tied behind his back. Then such a strong smell hit him, it smelt like ash.

He looked to the side of him and saw Wilbur holding onto him, Techno sitting on the other side of him as they were having a quiet conversation. Tommy started thrashing around trying to move his arms, “Tommy you’re awake finally! We were starting to get worried, Bubba.” Wilbur said with such a caring voice Tommy forgot about everything that had happened.

“Guys, what’s going on? D-did you kidnap me?” He said all sluggishly like, he felt someone started running their fingers through his hair slightly scratching his scalp. It was Techno who was doing it as he looked up at him, he had a small smile on his lips.

“Bubba doesn’t be ridiculous, we saved you,” Techno said. Tommy was now back to crying again, “W-what d-did you g-guys do!” He yelled out between hiccuping sobs. Hands now wiping away his tears as they coddled Tommy like a toddler.

“Bubba it’s all gone now. It’s just us three, are t you happy? Techie and Wilby are here to protect you.”


	2. Prompt by Anonymous, but its SMP Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was by anonymous but heres the link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946139
> 
> So anyways they all kidnap him in smp earth

When Tommy started building Business bay from the ground up, he didn't expect so much bloodshed and war. Granted he started most of it but never met harm. His biggest threat was the Arctic Empire. Though at the end of any spat they had against each other, they always seemed to check up on him after making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. However, his hatred only grew towards them once Wisp had betrayed business bay in favor of the empire. It had hurt Tommy so much, he could barely even talk to Phil, Techno, or Wilbur. 

Wilbur wasn't apart of the Arctic Empire, he was with Newfoundland. However, he was an admin. No one ever dared to try and go against an admin, scared of what they might do to them. That part of Wilbur made Tommy fear him a little bit more each day. The three most powerful people on the server were family! They worked together on everything and helped each other through everything. 

Tommy had taken note of how sometimes their invites over to discuss some 'peace treaty' turned into a hangout. Or how their touches would linger a bit too much on him. He has never had this kind of dynamic before with anyone, he had no family. But the three of them didn't need to know that, they seemed to like him no matter how much they fought. Phil would repeatedly tell him, no matter how much they fought against each other, they still were very much friends.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tommy, all you have to do is sign a treaty about the land, stop being a brat about it." Techno said standing in front of him on the bridge. "Well, this wouldn't be a problem if you and Phil would stop trying to make the whole world Arctic Empire territory!" Tommy shouted at him, face turning red from shouting so much at Techno about the land dispute going on at the moment between the two factions. Techno looked down at him and raised an eyebrow then sighed, "Just come over so we can get this over with, alright?" He then placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Tommy just scoffed and brushed his hand off his shoulder "Fine! I'll come over to your fucking empire and get this the fuck over with!" He screeched and stomped off.

Techno wondered where this kid had learned his manners, he would talk to Phil about it later, maybe give Tommy 'manner lessons'. Techno got into his plane and started heading back to the empire, on his way he couldn't stop thinking about one thing,

did Tommy ever have someone to teach him manners? 

The question itself was weird, but with more depth, you could tell what the REAL question was. The real question running circles in Technos mind being 

Did Tommy ever have a family?

He remembers Tommy coming to the SMP when he was 12, Tommy had started Business Bay a few months after he joined, right before his 13th birthday. Techno hadn't met Tommy till about 8 months ago though along with Phil and Wilbur. Wisp had betrayed Tommy 6 months ago, he remembers Tommy yelling and crying while Deo held him back during Wisp's betrayal. Techno had felt his heart shatter a bit when it had happened, he had warmed up to Tommy along with Wilbur and Phil. The three of them enjoyed having him around, went as far as offering him a job with the empire. Tommy turned it down immediately and told the three of them they were crazy. 

As his plane landed he could already see Wilbur and Phil waiting by the gates of the palace. He stepped out of the plan gracefully then made his way towards them. 

"How'd the meeting go with Tommy?" Phil asked as they started making their way into the palace to get out of the cold. "Same old, same old. He kept screaming and not listening,   
as always." Techno said unamused which earned a laugh from Wilbur, "Well that is Tommy for you! I swear he's too angry for his own good." Wilbur said with an amused tone once they were inside, big dark oak doors closing behind them and locking. "Yeah, but he is coming by tonight so we can discuss the land dispute." Techno sighed out as he finally sat down in the chair seated next to the fireplace in the massive living room the three of them were now seated in. "Oh really? Well, that's good! I can play him the new song I've been working on!" Wilbur exclaimed, "I still need to teach him more about redstone, poor boy was confused out of his mind when I was teaching him! I swear if we weren't there to teach him things, he wouldn't know anything at all!" Phil said with a little laugh. It made Techno tense up a bit.

"Has Tommy ever had anyone to teach him anything?" Techno said looking between the two, Wilbur and Phil sharing a confused look. "I'm not sure I know what you mean mate." Phil said wanting more of an explanation, "Tommy came here when he was 12, right? What kind of parent lets their 12-year-old son leave home, start a faction, wage wars, get profusely hurt, and let him stay here for two years with the other Bay Boys. Who he had met only two months before staring Business Bay." Techno stated looking at them, they seemed deep in thought as well.

"Now that you mention it, that does make sense. Granted, we've hurt him our fair share, but what kind of parent is that neglectful! It's down-right none excusable." Phil said, shouting the ending. "Let me call Josh and see if I can find anything out." Wilbur said then pulled out his communicator.

The three of them weren't ready for the answer though. It made the three of them shocked,

Tommy had no family.

All of them seemed to share the same thought;

The three of them were going to give Tommy a family, 

not matter the cost.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tommy had finally gotten to the Arctic Empire after walking for hours, they had no plane back at Business Bay. They were certainly a poorer faction, so they mostly have to travel on foot whenever they went anywhere.

He was let in by some guards, and he made his way into the castle. He was about to shout to find someone till he felt something wrap around his back, he turned to see one of Phil's wing wrapped around him. It freaked Tommy out a bit, sure they all hugged him, especially Phil, but never with his wings. It made him feel safe, warm, and at home.

Tommy has never had a home besides Business Bay, it made him tense. 

"Come on Toms, we have much to discuss about the land dispute. It'll probably drag on for a bit!" Phil said giving him a warm smile, "Well it wouldn't have to drag on if you and Techno would just respect other people's lands." Tommy sneered looking up at Phil as they made their way through corridors, Phil's wing never leaving him. "Ah well, you know how things are. We need as much land we can to expand our lands. We're a global superpower after all." Phil retorted back as they finally reached the living room Wilbur and Techno resided in. Tommy also thought this was weird, sometimes their meetings would turn into hangouts, but they always stayed in Techno's office. Phil ushered Tommy to sit in the chair closest to the fireplace since he was shivering uncontrollably. 

"So the land dispute, does anyone have a ma-" Tommy was cut off by Wilbur sitting on the arm of the chair he was sat in, "Really? You wanna talk about land disputes? Tommy you just got here! Can you at least listen to my song I've been working on?" Wilbur said as he slowly ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy stood up immediately after that and looked at Wilbur who looked at him with confusion, "Well you know I would love to Big man, but I need to get back to Business Bay soon and-" Tommy was cut off again by Phil this time who wrapped Tommy in a hug curling his wings around Tommy as well. 

"Why don't you take a break for a second? Come on, you look a little worse for wear." Phil stated, he wasn't wrong. His hair was a mess, dark eye bags adorned under his eyes, his suit having a few holes in it, and dirt smeared across his face. Tommy pushed away from his hug and looked at him confusingly. He finally felt Techno's hand drip onto his shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes, "Phil is right Tommy. You should take a break." As he pushed him back into the chair he was originally seated at, Wilbur's hand back in his hair.

Tommy was the leader of a faction at 14, of course, he looked like total shit. He didn't care though, he had to do what needed to be done. But right now they were all looked so, worried. He didn't like this at all, it felt wrong. He's never had people care about him in a way a family should, it made him shudder a bit at the new feeling. He loved the new feeling, people worrying about him instead of him having to worry for everyone else. It felt nice knowing that they might be a family, but that feeling was short-lived when fear overtook instead.

Tommy has never had a family, this was all new. He was scared. So he did the only logical thing he could think of,

"The Bay Boys need me back. I'm going to leave, ya'll some real clingy bitches you know?" He said with laughter and ran straight out of the palace and didn't look back when he heard shouting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Techno, Phil, and Wilbur were panicking. Tommy hasn't talked to them in two weeks. Two whole weeks!

He didn't respond to any messages, calls, letters, even Wilbur went over to Business Bay only for Luke to tell him that Tommy doesn't want to see him. They were all freaking out. It was Tommy, their Tommy. Tommy was now Phil's son, as well as Techno and Wilbur's little brother in their eyes. But now he didn't want to see them at all! It was sending them into a frenzy. 

"Why would Tommy not want to talk to us, did we do something?" Techno said out loud looking up at Wilbur, "I don't know, I don't know! I went over there to see him, next thing you know, that Luke kid told me that he doesn't want to see any of us! I've even asked all the other Business Bay boys and they all told me the same thing." Wilbur states pacing back and forth. 

"That's it. It's Business Bay." Phil said in a cold tone, Wilbur and Techno looked at him with their eyes widen. He was right, Tommy has never had a problem with them before. They were keeping Tommy away from them, "It's only a matter of time before they all betray him as Wisp had done. Remember the last time we saw Tommy? He left abruptly saying that he was needed back at Business Bay because of his 'friends' there. They're keeping him away from us, keeping OUR Tommy away from us." Phil said again, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

"How fucking dare they!" Techno roared as he stood up, chair landing on the floor from the force of Techno.

"Those little shits will pay." Wilbur said through clenched teeth.

All three of them sharing a look,

"Get in the plane boys, we have to save Tommy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy had been awoken by pings on his communicator, he grabbed it with sluggish movements and looked at the notifications, his eyes widening immensely at the message.

Arctic Empire - Business Bay are now enemies

Newfoundland - Business Bay are now enemies.

Tommy shot up from the bed and ran outside quickly forgetting to throw on his shoes or his suit jacket, to see the rest of Business Bay standing in a circle with a map projected. He rushed over there and looked at the map as well, fear coursing through his veins at what he saw. 

It was Phil, Wilbur, and Techno making their way towards Business Bay in one of their planes. 

"What the hell is happening?!" Tommy said in a shaky voice looking at the rest of his faction, "We don't know! We were hoping you would know something about this! You're their friend!" Luke shouted back as he grasped onto his hair with his hand. "But Tommy hasn't talked to them in two weeks! What could have possibly happened in two weeks, us having no contact with them, lead us to be enemies with them." Deo shouted back, Tommy just kept his eyes on the map as they were getting closer now, dangerously close. "We don't have time for this! We have to evacuate the fucking hell out of here now! They're close!" Tommy yelled as he pushed all the Bay Boys to start running. 

As they started running you could hear the engine of the plane above them.

The next few moments happened way too fast.

An airstrike was sent down, blowing up the bay successfully. 

Tommy remembers the ash, being thrown up in the air and landing hard, smelling fire. His head started pounding and his ears ringing, why were they doing this? Tommy looked up and saw Deo laying on the floor looking monstrous, Tommy couldn't stand up so he reached out and grasped onto the grass below him and dragged himself forward to reach him. That was until he saw boots standing in front of him, blocking his view of Deo. He whimpered as he reached out past the figure, only for his arm to fall from exhaustion.  
"It's okay Bubba, we're here now to save you." The figure said as Tommy felt himself being picked up with their arm under his knees and the other arm under his back. Tommy looked up and tried his best to focus his eyes on the figure, it was Techno.

"T-Techno? What's happening?" Tommy whispered as his head fell onto his shoulder, "Everything is okay now Toms, just go to sleep." Techno said giving Tommy one of his small smiles. "Wh-What? Why d-did you guys do this." Tommy said as he started to cry, he then felt hands on his face wiping the tears away. His eyes now focusing on the person with his hands on his face, it was Phil. Then someone gently ruffling his hair, that was Wilbur.

"You're safe now Tommy. Okay? No one is going to keep you away from us ever again, we love you so much." Phil said as his thumb rubbed his face gently, "Yeah Bubba, everything is going to be alright now! Just go to sleep." Wilbur said quietly as he scratched his scalp a bit when they had finally gotten into the plane again, this time with Tommy.   
His body felt so heavy, his head pounding against his skull, and after crying he had finally passed out.

\-----------------------------------------------

When Tommy awoke he felt warm.

His eyes slowly opening and looking around, then panic set in.

He had been kidnapped. He looked down at himself to realize he wasn't in his suit anymore but was now adorning his classic red and white baseball t-shirt with his khaki shorts.  
Tommy then acknowledged that he was in a huge cuddle pile with the very same people that kidnapped him. He started breathing deeply which turned into hyperventilating. His hand quickly slapped over his mouth to try and keep himself quiet as he cried, he didn't want to wake the three of them up. If he did, who knew what would happen. The attempt to stay quiet was for nothing when he heard a silent,

"Toms? Woah Woah, you're okay. Everything is okay." from Wilbur. Tommy glanced at him and only cried harder, this was a nightmare.

Wings were wrapped around Tommy as Phil cradled him, Wilbur was stroking Tommy's face, and Techno was rubbing circles on his back in an attempt to calm him down. When they heard Tommy sob out and cry, it broke their hearts. Tommy was their everything, their entire world, it hurt so much to see him like this. 

"I-I want-" Tommy choked out, "I want t-to go h-home. P-Please, let me g-go back h-home." Tommy kept hiccupping in between his sentence, he finally pulled back a bit to see the three of them smiling at him with a crazed look in their eyes, Tommy shivered.

"Oh Tommy, you are home."


	3. Doomsday Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Doomsday happened, Tommy gets kidnapped lol
> 
> Prompt was by Slytherins_queen

Techno couldn’t stop pacing back and forth after the betrayal, Phil watching intently from his chair by the fireplace with a teacup in hand. “I can’t believe this. After everything, I’ve done for him too! Phil, why does he have to be like this, he just never listens.” Techno shouted out exasperated. Phil sighed as he set down his cup, “Do you remember when he was younger? He was so obedient and was always so clingy. Whenever we wanted something done, he’d do it! Our little Toms. Our Bubba. Our baby boy. But now he’s just, not what he used to be.” Phil said looking up at Techno. Techno sighed and sat down in the chair across from Phil, “I just wish he was back like that, I want him back.” Phil smiled at the remark.

“What if we could have that back?” Phil said as he fluffed his wings up a bit to get more comfortable, “What if when we take that godforsaken country down, we bring Tommy back? He’s not the same, especially since his Exile. I’ve never seen him be hurt so much before. He just needs his family there to get him back to his true self, he’s just a child! So, when everything is nothing more than a hole in the ground, we take him.” Phil stated. A deranged smile found its way onto Technos's face, “Yeah, that sounds like the best plan I’ve heard in ages.”

Footsteps started making their way towards Phil and Techno, they both looked up and smiled. 

“Will! I’m so glad you’re awake. How would you feel about bringing Tommy back home? And then getting our Toms back, My son. Your brother, back to what he needs to be. He needs to be his obedient self again, let him be a child again.” Phil said, his eyes boring into Wilburs. 

A smile overtook Wilburs face as well, he was alive again. Wilbur was himself again.

And he’d be dammed if anyone kept him away from Tommy.

\----------------------------------

TNT rained from the sky like hail, explosions happening every second, ringing in Tommy's ear. As he was searching and waving the ash and smoke out of his face screaming for Tubbo,

“TUBBO? TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU?!” Tommy screamed out. Ignoring his injuries as he kept limping around searching for Tubbo. He didn’t stop screaming till he found his way up onto the obsidian bridges with the TNT canons over the crater, he overlooked what was left of L’manburg with a sharp inhale. It was just a crater in the ground, nothing more, nothing less. L’manburg was gone within mere minutes. The withers have been killed already and all you could see for miles was ash and smoke. 

A sob wracked his body as his knees buckled and he fell onto his knees, he screamed. Everything was just gone. Everything he worked for, he sacrificed for, died for, was just simply slipped out of his grasp in seconds. Tommy didn’t even notice the person behind him between his screams, sobs, and the ringing in his ears. He was able to tell someone was with him as large gray wings engulfed him, then him being cradled in someone's lap. When he glanced up and saw Phil, his father, his sobs started to get harsher. 

“Shh, you’re okay now sweetheart, dads got you now.” Phil said as he rubbed small circles in his back. “Y-You bastard!” Tommy choked out, his hands weakly hitting him in the chest. Phil took a deep sigh and only whispered reassuring things at Tommy. “Don’t worry bubba. Wilby, Techie, and Dad are gonna take care of you now. We’re gonna go home now, okay?” Tommy froze at those words, sobs abruptly stopping. “NO! Fuck you bitch, I’m not going anywhere with you!” Tommy shouted standing up and pushing himself away from Phil backing up slowly. “Tommy, you’re confused. You don’t know anything about this world, we had to teach you a lesson. Now we must protect you from the world.” Phil said standing up giving him a stern look. “Protect me? FUCKING PROTECT ME? You blew up all I cared about! Now you have the absolute shitting nerve to tell me you need to protect me? And that I don’t know anything? How fucking dare you!” Tommy shouted back at Phil, turning around and bolting along the obsidian contraption. He heard wings flapping, and even more footsteps all around him as the smoke took over his vision. 

Tommy could not see a single thing as he whipped his body around in all directions hearing multiple sets of footsteps and wings all around him. He slapped his hands over his eyes and shut his eyes tight, everything was super loud. Then large calloused hands clamped down on his shoulders, Tommy froze and turned his head to see Techno behind him. His eyes went wide; as he was about to run forward a cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose. 

He took sharp intakes of breath smelling the mixture of a potent potion, probably weakness. He fell limp in Techno's arms when he got picked up. Tommy's head fell weakly on Technos's shoulder, “You’re a bitch.” Tommy stated in a whispering tone. It earned a small chuckle from Techno. “This is for your own good Tommy. You’re too precious and naive to be left alone with anyone other than us.” Techno didn’t know if it was voices in his head chanting to protect Tommy, or his piglin side instincts to keep his treasure safe, nevertheless, he knew now that;

He’s never going to let Tommy leave, ever again.  
\------------------------

Tommy’s eyes started to open sluggishly as he shuffled in his bed groaning. What happened? Where was he? He looked around the room curiously he noticed it looked EXACTLY like his childhood room back at the farm. 

Was he back at the farm? 

No, he couldn't be. Because when he looked out his window and saw snow falling, as well as bars on his window, he knew he wasn’t back at home. It never snowed back at home. That's when the memories came rushing at him like a ton of bricks.

The community house.

His betrayal. 

L’manburg getting blown up.

Phil saying some cryptic shit.

Then he and Techno kidnapping him. 

He stood up swiftly looking for an escape, he tried the door but it was locked, the window had bars on it so he couldn’t use the window. Tommy was trapped in a cage. The door opened to reveal Wilbur. Not Ghostbur, no no, this was ALIVE Wilbur adorned in some princely looking outfit. Tommy stood there staring at him, this had to be fake. Wilbur wasn’t alive.

“Oh thank god you’re awake! We were all starting to get so worried, you’ve been out for almost a week.” Wilbur said in a concerned voice as he wrapped him in a hug. Tommy’s eyes welled up with tears as he grabbed onto Wilbur like a toddler, “How. How are you alive? Wilbur, what's happening? How is this possible” He said muffled by his face getting pressed into Wilbur's chest.  
“Well, it's a bit of a long story bubba. Phil and Techno brought me back!” Tommy stilled at that,

Phil and Techno?  
Are they here?  
Where was here exactly anyway?

“Now we can go back to being a family. Back to how things use to be Toms.” Wilbur said as he pulled away from Tommy cupping his face, wiping away tears.

“Oh, he’s awake!” A voice said, Wilbur, shifted so they could see the doorway. There stood Phil and Techno, they made their way towards the pair. Tommy pulled away from Wilburs hand and stared at the three of them, “What the fuck is happening you asshole? Why am I here? You know what, I don't care. I’m leaving you sick fucks!” He shouted as he tried his best to dart past the three of them, only to be yanked back by a strong arm. 

Tommy let out a desperate whine, the other three cooed at the sight. Tommy then came face to face with Techno who was towering over him at this point, giving him a crazed look as the three then trapped Tommy into a hug. 

He really did try his best to pull away and resist but slowly melted into it, this was his family. Wilbur was alive again. They were back all together. However, the fear crept up onto him fast and stayed. 

Tommy slowly started to whine and let out small cries as the other three babied him. He loved them, he really did, but this was absolutely terrifying.

“Don’t worry bubba. No one is ever going to take you away again, alright? You’re home now. You’re never leaving again.”


	4. The angry gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an Idea by me! This is going to be posted on its own to become a full story instead of a two shot story in this book. However I am gonna post the first chapter here just because it seems fitting!
> 
> Wilbur: Basically he is a siren, he can make you do anything with just commanding you, but its stronger while he sings.  
> Techno: He can basically control blood, the best way I can describe it is like being a blood bender from the avatar lol  
> Phil: He can choose if someone lives or dies, he is winged still.

Gods taking a liking to mortals, or even as far as adopting them wasn’t uncommon. But it is an unspoken thing amongst gods that you NEVER, interact with their mortals if they left their claim on them.

When they did adopt a mortal in any sorta way, a marking would show up on their skin with the symbol of the god. Tommy had three on his left arm.

However, it was uncommon for the mortal to try and leave their place with the gods. It’s never happened before, so it was surprising that Tommy was the first mortal to run away from his godly family. The amount of damage the Angel of death, Blood god, and the Music god wreaked onto the land was unfathomable while they searched for their lost mortal.  
\--------------------------------

Tommy has been traveling around the world for some time now, met some of his best friends, and dubbed their small group the “Bay Boys.” He was 14 when he ran away from Techno, Phil, and Wilbur. Now it’s two years later and his 16th birthday is within a day, which was surprising on how long he’s been able to hide from them. When Tommy was with them, they were so overprotective it was terrifying. They would even go as far as locking Tommy in his room, which was the highest tower in the whole castle, and keep him there for months so he could be “protected” in their eyes. 

So when Tommy had gotten the chance to book it out of there, he took it without any hesitation. He felt bad for leaving Tubbo though, he was in the same situation he was in with other gods. Tubbo’s gods; Eret, Ranboo, and Niki as they were known by Tommy, were also scarily overprotective of Tubbo. Tommy and Tubbo became best friends rather quickly though considering they were the only people they could interact with outside their godly family, the gods were pleased with their friendship so it was left to be. He thought he was so far gone, so unreachable, that no one could find him anymore.

So when he and the Bay Boys went to the yearly solstice festival heald for the gods, he thought he would be completely safe! 

\------------------------------------------------

“Deooooo this is so boring!” Tommy exclaimed out while he was getting dragged around by Deo, the rest of the Bay Boys such as Luke and Wisp went to go look at other parts of the festival. “Tommy, if I let you go play the games will you stop being a brat? I want to go look at the shops!” Deo said in an exhausted tone, Tommy perked up at the mention of the games. “Yeah, bitch boy! I’ll meet up with you guys later, see ya later bitch.” Tommy screamed out as he ran away towards the game.

Though he stopped in front of the statues in the middle of the town. The statues were Phil, Wilbur, and Techno carved out gracefully. Phil standing in the middle with his wings extended, Wilbur on his right holding his signature guitar, then Techno on his left having an axe on his shoulder. Tommy took a deep sigh as he looked at them, then glancing around to look for the game booths. As he spotted the ring toss game and started running towards it he saw a familiar brown head of hair wearing green. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks as the person turned to reveal Tubbo, then he was spotted by Tubbo and the world seemed to stop. 

“Tommy? Tommy, is that you?” Tubbo whispered out slowly making his way towards him, “Oh my, it really is you!” Tubbo whispered yelled as he engulfed Tommy into a hug. Tommy returned the hug immediately, this was unbelievable. Tubbo, his Tubbo, was here! “Jesus fucking christ Tubbo, you’re going to suffocate me!” He said with a small chuckle, it felt nice to be able to be near him again. 

“What are you doing here? You ran you, went missing!” Tubbo exclaimed out, “And how dare you leave me, man! I was so lonely for so long.” He then playfully punched Tommy's arm. “I'm sorry Big T. I really am, I just couldn't stand them anymore. I couldn’t take another day of being coddled, then being shoved in a tower to be ‘protected’, it was insufferable.” Tubbo gave him a sad look of understanding, “But I’m free now Tubbo! I’ve never felt more alive in my life man. You should come with me, run away. I don’t see Ranboo, Niki, or Eret here!” Tommy finished off-putting his hand on his shoulder. Tommy took note of how tense he was.

“Tommy you can't stay here. They’re here. All of them are here, hell even Dream is here!” Tubbo whispered out as he pulled Tommy into one of the alleyways, “I was only able to slip away for a moment, but I'm sure they’re probably going to start ripping this place apart to find me. And if they find you, you’ll be taken back!” Tubbo exclaimed.

Fuck. This was super bad Tommy thought, “Okay okay. I need to get out of here now and get my friends. I don't even want to fucking think about what Techno would do to them if he found them.” Tommy whispered back, “But what about you? You could come with, please Tubbo.” Tommy exclaimed out, Tubbo only shook his head and hugged him again.

“Tubbo won’t be going anywhere.” A deep voice called out.

A deep voice that belonged to Eret, The god of Light.  
On his right was Niki, The Goddes of Grain.  
Finally Ranboo on his left, The god of Warped.

Tommy and Tubbo slowly let go and turned towards the three. “Thesus? THESUS? Is that you? This is unbelievable. You’re in a lot of trouble young man!” Niki yelled out, Tommy flinched at the use of his real name. He hasn’t been called Thesus in years. “This is a surprise. Ranboo. Go find Wilbur, Techno, and Phil would you?” Eret said to Ranboo while his white eyes never left the pair of mortals. 

Ranboo disappeared leaving behind purple particles, Tommy was now terrified. If they found him it was only a matter of seconds before his gods found him. “Tubbo, come over here. Now.” Eret commanded out, Tubbo’s whole body tensed up and he took a glance at Tommy unsure of what to do. However, Tommy’s body acted on pure impulse as he grabbed Tubbos's hand and bolted towards the other end of the alleyway which led onto a more discrete street.  
“Deo? Luke? Bitzel? Where the fuck are you!?” He screamed out as he dragged Tubbo along with him, “Tommy are you insane, they’re going to start hunting us down.” That only made Tommy start to run faster frantically looking around. “I don’t care! Just haul ass would you?” He needed to find the other three, get out of here, and run like their lives depend on it.

Because quite frankly, it did. 

\--------------------------

When Tommy and Tubbo had finally found the three Bay Boys, they started immediately trying to get them out of the town and far away from here. “I don’t have time to explain, I’ll explain later, alright? Just fucking run already!” Tommy said physically pushing them as he started running. “Tommy you need to slow down! What's going on? And who is this guy.” Luke said pointing to Tubbo, “Like I said we don’t have time just run!” 

As they started to run forward that's when everything went to shit.

“Stop running.” Someone commanded behind them, which made all of them freeze, not being able to move their bodies.

Tommy knew that voice, that was Wilbur. 

He then heard more footsteps approaching, and wings overhead. This was bad. Really bad.

Deo, Luke, and Bitzel then fell onto the floor their bodies contorted in strange ways as blood started pooling out of their eyes and mouth. Tommy let out a horrified scream.

“NO. No NO NO no NO.” He screamed out, but he still couldn’t move. He so desperately wanted to move to help them. 

“Tubbo, turn around and walk towards Eret, Niki, and Ranboo.” Tubbo’s body moved on his own as he turned around his a terrified expression moving away from Tommy. He heard gentle talking and coos coming from Niki and someone scolding Tubbo. But he couldn’t decipher what they were saying, his ears were thumping, everything was super loud, he could hear his heartbeat. 

“Thesus. Turn around. Now.” Tommy did just that but kept his eyes squeezed closed as he heard a gasp coming from someone in front. He didn’t want to look at the three, tears started flowing down his face while he let out soft whimpers. This was hell. Pure hell.

“Open your eyes,” Wilbur said, now standing in front of Tommy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the three people he was so desperately trying to run from. It only made him cry harder. “Please, please let me go.” He whined out as Phil’s hands found their way onto his face, “Please. I don’t want to be with you.” 

Phil wiped away his tears, Wilbur intertwined their hands, and Techno stood behind Tommy putting his hands on his shoulders firmly.

“We finally got you back. You’re not going anywhere. You belong with us, you’re only safe with us. It’s stupid for you to think you could get away, downright pitiful. But don’t worry, you’re back now. You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the story on its own since I'm going to continue it into a whole book! As well as my other story I'm working on as well!
> 
> I am going to post one more chapter for the other prompts I've done, then I will stop doing this one shot book! But I plan to write more after, I still have my other story I'm working on as well.
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this1


	5. Artic Empire kidnapping pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part to the SMP Earth one shot! The next one is going to be the doomsday one!

Tommy started to slowly hate the three of them more and more each day. His home has been utterly destroyed, got kidnapped, and now was being babied by the worst possible people were. Tommy could barely take a piss without someone with him at all times, be it a guard, or one of the three, but he was never alone. They wouldn’t even let him sleep alone, which kept throwing Tommy into a panic.

But as the days dragged on and he started to lose count of time, he felt more tired. Physically as well as mentally. He had been a little late to notice how at dinner, whatever was in his cup that day, tasted slightly bitter and too much like a weakness potion. That’s when he started to limit how much he drank and ate, even though that took a toll on his body on his own, it stopped the drugs entering his system. 

“You okay there honey? You’ve barely eaten.”  
Tommy felt chills in his body when Phil said that. They all started saying nicknames instead of his actual name, he didn’t like it at all. “Yeah. Just not all that hungry.” He stated, his eyes never leaving his plate. “Bubba you need to eat more than that.” Wilbur said gently rubbing his back, “I said I’m not fucking hungry okay?” Tommy shouted Wilburs hand stopped. 

Tommy froze up, the air felt tense. They’ve tried to get him to stop cussing, something about being ‘too young.’ Which only ever pissed Tommy off more. “Toms. What did we say about cussing?” Techno said, speaking for the first time since dinner started. Tommy’s grip on his fork tightening, he could stab Wilbur in the leg, throw his plate at Techno, and then make a run for it. “I don’t care bitch! You can’t stop me from cussing at all!” Tommy shouted staring Techno straight in the eyes, everyone was super tense.

“Sweetie, we just want to help you. Can you please just work with us right now at least?” Phil said in a stern tone looking at Tommy, “No! You guys kidnapped me and you think I’m going to listen to whatever you have to say?” Tommy shouted right back at Phil.

That’s when all hell broke loose.

Tommy stood up quickly which knocked his chair back, the other three standing up as well. He then threw his plate at Philza, who ducked and reached out to grab Tommy as well as Techno. But when Techno tried to grab him, he threw himself across the table and tried to stab him with the fork. Before he could even land a hit, his legs gave out and he fell onto the floor quickly limp.

Tommy looked up and saw Wilbur having his Admin commands out, Techno staring down at him, and Phil slowly kneeling next to him. “Why can’t I move, fucker why can’t I fucking move!” Tommy screeched holding back tears, he lost a chance to escape. “Tommy are you insane? You could’ve gotten yourself hurt! I took away some of your privileges, you won’t be able to move for a while.” Wilbur states staring down at Tommy; Tommy was slowly was lifted up and placed in someone's lap. He turned his head to see who, it was Phil. When he tried his best to move his body or wiggle away from him, his body didn’t even react. Techno kneeled in front of him, then Wilbur sat at Technos side. 

“Buddy this is for your good, you just don't realize it yet.” Techno said, Tommy only scoffed. “Fine whatever, just let me go.” He said, he found it easier to agree and move on with it. It made them trust him a bit more, and the more trust he earned, the more likely he is to escape. “Absolutely not! After that little stunt, you’re not getting any of them back!” Tommy’s eyes widened at that, “Honestly, I think we should keep them from you for at least a week. Till you’ve learned your lesson.” Wilbur said out loud, mostly looking for the other inputs. “I agree, keep them from him till he learns. But at least let him be able to use his arms.” Phil said, Techni then giving an approving nod. “W-Wait! NO! Please let me be able to move my legs. How will I be able to move around now!” Tommy cried out, whimpering slightly. “We can’t bubba, this is your punishment for trying to leave. Okay? One of us will just have to stay with you all the time now.” Techno said ruffling his hair, Tommy just groaned out.

This was pure hell.

\--------------------------------

Wilbur and Tommy were sat in the Library with the fire crackling. Tommy couldn’t move his body from the waist down, which was horrible. They would have to carry him everywhere, which was just so demeaning. But as the days dragged on longer and longer, as he lost track of time, he slowly started melting into the love they gave him.

He’s never had love like this before, sure he had the Bay Boys, but the affection they gave each other was never like this. He sighed gently watching the fire as Wilbur was reading out a book to him, it was one of Wilbur's favorite books. Tommy wasn’t paying that much attention anyway to the story, just watching the fire. 

“You okay there Tommy?” Wilbur said giving him a concerned look, Tommy smiled gently nodding. He was usually quiet as the days passed, he figured out that it was best to just let them do as they please to gain their trust back quickly. 

But did he want to leave now?

He was cared for here, no stress in running a faction, no petty fights to get into, no betrays, it was somewhat nice. 

But at the same time

What happened to the rest of the faction as it got blown up? Were they alive? Had it been rebuilt? Were they trying to look for Tommy?

Business Bay was home. His home that he built himself, that he took pride in. It was everything to him.

Tommy certainly was at a crossroads with himself as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do as soon as he could start to use his legs again. 

The whole thought process made him fall asleep as Wilbur kept reading.  
\-------------------------

When they announced after nearly two weeks of Tommy not being able to use his legs, that they were finally giving him his permissions back, he was ecstatic. When he stood up he stumbled a bit from the none use of them, it was going to take a bit till he was walking normally again. 

They were all in the Library again when a large bang was heard. Phil and Techno stood up grabbing their weapons, “Wil you stay here and watch over Tommy.” Phil’s stern voice said. Wilbur nodded and quickly made his way to stand next to Tommy. The two rushed out of the Library with the large mahogany doors slamming behind them, however, that didn’t block out the yelling that was heard. Tommy noticed the unknown voices sounded eerily familiar.

“Let him go you assholes! Give Tommy back!” It was Wisp.

But why would Wisp want Tommy, he betrayed Tommy. 

The large doors busted open to reveal the Bay boys, as well as Wisp.

Bitzel and Luke were holding back Phil and Techno; Wisp and Deo were running towards Wilbur and Tommy. Wilbur pushed Tommy behind him holding out a sword, He and Deo started clashing swords immediately. Wisp ran towards Tommy and grabbed him by his wrist and pulling him along leaving the fighting behind, Tommy was falling behind because of the numbness in his legs.

“Tommy you have to start running faster now!” Wisp shouted as he kept pulling Tommy away faster, echoing yells bouncing off the palace walls by his captors. “What's going on Wisp? Why the fuck are you here huh?! You don’t strike me as someone who would care!” Tommy shouted back as he tried his best to keep up his pace. They stopped abruptly.

“Look Tommy, I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to betray you. I was trying to climb to power the fastest way I could, I never meant to hurt you. I understand I did hurt you, however, and I’m sorry. I am. We came to take you away from those psychos, Business Bay needs you! You’re their leader, they need you! So please, please just come back.” Wisp pleaded giving him a soft comforting look. 

Footsteps started approaching. They turned to see the rest of the Bay Boys running towards the pair. “We stalled for a while, but if we’re getting out of here alive, we need to go now!” Deo yelled at them. 

Tommy quickly wiped away the small tears on his face and broke out into one of his toothy grins,

“Hell yeah, Let's get the fuck out of here! Watch the fucking fuck out, we’re Business Bay!”

He was finally home.

THE END.


	6. Mafia kidnapping kinda???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea I came up myself!
> 
> It's kinda kidnapping? It just fell under this category

Tommy was a skilled sixteen years old, you don’t get thrown into the foster care system, then not develop some skills to help you survive. When Tommy was fourteen he had ended up at the Watsons. Nothing had prepared him for this family, with their nice big house, even nicer cars in the driveway, and welcoming him with open arms. At least Phil had welcomed him, his two foster brothers took a while to get warmed up to. 

But after the two older twins got closer to Tommy and saw him as their baby brother, they were begging Phil to adopt him. To keep him. Phil was more than happy to adopt Tommy right away.

Once the adoption had finally gone through, and he was now Tommy Watson, they had to sit him down and tell him about their job. Which would be them being in the mafia, one of the most feared ones at that. Phil had asked Tommy if he wanted to be in the family business at all, but he declines to say that the crime life wasn't for him as much as he jokes about it, he isn’t all that for violence. 

Although the three older men understood that and respected that, they all become very wary of what Tommy could do now since then.

\----------

“No Toms, you can’t go out with Tubbo again tonight” Phil scolded, arms crossed over his chest as he and his youngest son Tommy were in a glaring fight at the moment. Tommy had wanted to go out with Tubbo to a movie tonight, but Phil had to make it extra difficult. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t big man! Nothing bad will happen, it’s me and Tubbo.” Tommy shouted out, his glare getting more heated as he saw Phil’s grow sterner. This was complete bullshit he kept thinking, it’s just a dumb movie Tubbo wanted to see. So what's the big deal?  
“Seriously Phil, this is why you have all those gray hairs! You need to loosen up a bit. Yeah?”

Phil’s glare only got harder after he had said, “Tommy I’m the don of a highly praised illegal work system. And you want me to loosen up?” Tommy tensed and moved his gaze towards the floor instead. He didn’t particularly like it when their “family business” ever got brought up. He would avoid any talk or mention of it at all costs. Tommy always joked about crime, murder, drugs, or working in a mob; but those were all jokes. He didn’t mean them, he hates violence.

“I just wanted to go see a movie,” Tommy mumbled out, hearing Phil sigh in front of him. The two had started fighting a bit during this talk, especially when Tommy wouldn’t understand that this was all for his safety. Phil had no idea what he would do if someone were to ever lay their hands on his youngest son, his baby boy. He was sure that his other twin sons would make their lives a living hell along with him. They all loved Tommy so much.

“Tommy, how about you just go upstairs and do something else? I don’t want to have this conversation for the hundredth time with you, it's all for your safety. Now, to your room.” Phil's eyes never left the top of Tommy’s head, watching intently as he shuffled up the stairs then up into his room. Phil let out a much-needed sigh after he heard the door shut upstairs to his room, he ran his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner.

“Tommy being a brat again?” Technos monotone voice rang out, he was walking in the front door with Wilbur looking disheveled. The two twins had just finished one of their assignments, you could faintly see blood splattered upon their suits. 

“Yeah, he wanted to go see some movie with Tubbo. I told him no. You know how bad the small gangs have gotten currently since they’ve been hired by Dream’s cartel.” Phil said, his voice sounding strained and tired. Wilbur gave a little laugh out thinking of Tommy’s bratty antics, as much as Tommy was a brat, he was still their baby boy. “I just don’t know what to do. He wants to keep going out but it's just too dangerous right now.”

“I think you should just talk to him. He’s always been understanding of the dangers of the mob no matter how much he acts like a brat about it. He’s just in his definite teenager years.” Wilbur said giving a soft smile. Techno let out a hum of an agreement while he started to take off his shoes and suit jacket along with Wilbur doing the same. “Plus even if you did let him go out, no one knows he’s in relation with us. But the concern of it still stands.” Phil sighed at that remark Wilbur made. 

It was true, they kept Tommy out of the light surrounding their business. They are the Sleepy Mob. They’re widely known across the whole world for their illegal acts, but when Tommy said he didn’t want to participate in the business, they all went to great lengths to keep any news of him being related to them out of air. Techno has killed people who have found out that Tommy was their brother and son. “Just try talking to him, you’d be best to do it.” Techno said as he started making his way upstairs, probably to go onto his computer till ungodly hours of the night.

“Yeah just try talking to him, and if you don’t want to I can.” Wilbur suggested rummaging through the fridge. The blood splattered on the white sweater he had worn under his suit jacket that was tucked into his pants was more prominent than ever. It was splattered all across the sweater, and you could faintly make it out in his hair as well. No doubt Techno probably looked the same.

“No, I’ll do it. Let’s just hope there is not much screaming involved.”  
\----------------

Tommy had snuck out.

As he got to his room he packed a bag full of candy and drinks he had bought before sneaking into the movie for him and Tubbo. Then he climbed down his window from the second floor, it was a wooden board with flowers weaved on it for Techno’s garden. It acted as a ladder for Tommy most nights as he sneaked out, they barely let him go anywhere after all. 

So what’s a good solution to that?

Well sneaking out of course!

As he came upon the theatre he saw Tubbo sitting outside on a bench while on his phone. Tommy ran up and plopped down next to him on the bench. “Had to sneak out again?” Tubbo asked in an amused tone, he knew of Tommy sneaking out to meet him most nights. However Tubbo didn’t understand why he had to sneak out, there wasn’t anything dangerous for Phil to be so worried about. 

“Yeah! Phil was being an ass like usual spewing bullshit about ‘its all to keep you safe’ and blah blah.” Tommy spoke letting out an annoyed groan after.

“Well, no time to dwell on that anyways, the movie is about to start and I already bought the tickets. You bought all the candy and drinks right?” Tubbo asked standing up, pulling Tommy's arm up with him as a signal to stand. Tommy stood up and gave a nod, they made their way into the theatre and got settled into their seats.

\----------------------

Now the situation Tommy was in he couldn’t survive. 

Five big muscular guys cornering him in an alleyway with bats. Tommy has been in fights before, as well as jumped before. He was in the system for years before he ended up with Phil, so he knew how to throw some good hits. But they had bats, and they were in their 20’s it looked like. 

He had split up from Tubbo about 5 minutes ago to start walking home. Then they stopped him, cornered him, and now he’s stuck.

“I wonder why one of the Sleepy underlings is doing around here.” One of the guys spoke, which confused Tommy. Sleepy underling? He wasn’t apart of the mob, sure his family ran it. But no one knew who he was, or that he was their family. 

“Look, big man, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Tommy said, staring each of them down, as well as looking for a quick escape. They all started back at Tommy’s frantic state, two of the men grabbed Tommy and started holding him down.

“Really now? Because that pin you have on your bag is a symbol of the Sleepy mob. So stop playing dumb kid.” The same guy spoke out, then quickly punched Tommy to his jaw. Tommy then let out a gasp after that, the feeling of being punched will never be a good one. He served the guy a glare and locked his jaw serving a sneer. 

“Fine, if you want to be a brat. We can show you what real pain feels like.”

All of the men started hitting Tommy.

\--------------

What Phil didn’t expect to happen was for Techno to bust through the front door with a bloody and bruised Tommy in his arms. After he found his room empty, he sent Wilbur and Techno out to go find him and bring him back. They immediately laid him down and started to get to work on his injuries.

Wilbur then walked in drenched in blood, one could tell it was not his own. All three of their jaws clenched, eyes dark, bloodlust still in the air.

They were going to pay for what they did to their baby boy.  
\-------------------------

What Tommy didn’t think would happen was to be back home, in his bed, his body aching even at subtle movements, being bandaged up, and some weird blinking mechanical bracelet now placed on his wrist. 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position with a groan, his whole body hurt. His head found its way into his hands as he sighed deeply, he was going to get lectured by the three for hours. The door then opened to show the three people he wasn’t ready to see.

Wilbur was standing with a tray in hand, food placed upon it. Techno was holding a water bottle along with a pill bottle. Finally, Phil was standing there with a first aid kit looking at him with a mixture of worry and anger. Tommy took note of how dark their eyes looked, he’s seen them angry before, but this was something else.

“Thomas.” Phil said sternly, looking at Tommy with a glare, the three made their way into the room. Wilbur set the tray of food down onto his desk then sat at the end of the bed, Techno handed him the water and some pills sitting down himself, Phil was looking over his injuries while they sat in silence now.

Tommy swatted away Phil’s hands and quickly downed the water and pills. “What’s going on? And what’s with you three?” He said in a raspy voice, his throat hurt immensely. The three older men’s eyes seem to get darker at that statement, all three of them trapping Tommy in some weird circle formation while he sits in bed.

“You left.” Techno said, his voice was monotone but held so much anger. Tommy was always scared of Techno the most out of the three. Tommy visibly gulped, this lecture was sure to be long.

“Yeahhh, I wanted to see the movie, Big T! You guys keep me here all the time, sorry if I wanted to have SOME fun.” He said sarcastically followed with a laugh hoping the joking nature would lighten them up, it only made the atmosphere tenser. Tommy sighed, “Look, I’m sorry. Okay? I didn’t expect to get jumped and beaten! I just wanted to see a movie with Tubbo.” 

The three shared a look, silently speaking, till Phil spoke, “How long have you been sneaking out Thomas?” His voice was cold. The eyes that were all on Tommy never left as he bowed his head to look at the hands in his lap. “Answer me.”

“For about a year.” Tommy whispered out, he felt them all tense up. 

“A fucking year Thomas?” Techno shouted. Techno cussed, that was new. Techno never cussed unless he was super pissed off. 

“Yes! As I said, you guys try to keep me here all the time! Sorry, I don’t want to be treated as if I'm stuck in a prison! All three of you talk all the time that this is for my safety, this is bullshit!” Tommy shouted out, he was starting to get angry himself. How dare they coddle him and baby him, he was sixteen!

“Thomas that's enough. You want to go out, but look what happened once you did!” Wilbur said, same cold voice as Phil’s, though Phil’s was more terrifying. “You bluntly disregarded everything that we’ve said since you became a part of the family. But that shouldn’t be a problem anymore, you’re not going anywhere anymore.” Wilbur spoke his glare hard.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You can’t keep me here!” Tommy shouted.  
“Yes, we can.” Techno responded, his glare hard and dark.

“Like hell, you will!” Tommy said, his voice cracking.

“Thomas as your father, you’re no longer permitted to leave the house. We’ll know where you are at all times, no seeing Tubbo, no phone, no nothing.” Phil spoke, his voice somehow even darker and colder than before. Tommy gulped at that. Techno lifted his wrist with the bracelet that had gotten placed on it,

“This will tell us where you are at all times, don’t even try to take it off. You don’t want to suffer the consequences if you do.” Techno spat out. Tommy stared at his wrist looking at the bracelet with a fearful look.

“This is for your safety bubba. You’re only ever safe with us, and will only ever be with us. I know you’re defiant, but that’ll change soon enough. We love you, we’re the only ones who will ever love you. Don’t test us, even if you manage to run we’ll always find you."


	7. Authors note!

Hey everyone! 

I just have a question and I wanted feedback on it since everyone seems to be enjoying this one shot book, as well my other story going on.

I wanted to know if I should make all the one shots into actual stories?  
They’ll only be 10-12 chapters long, and I want to do one for all the prompts I’ve written so far. 

I was just wondering if people would want to do that! 

I would finish my “How Gods hurt and Love.” Story 

Then move onto another prompt that’s in this one shot book and make a book out of that, and continue doing that till I run out of prompts.

I just was curious if people wanted that or not.

Just comment and tell me if you’d like that or not!


	8. Lol pack dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PLATONIC  
> ANYTHING I'LL EVER WRITE IS PLATONIC  
> PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS  
> THIS IS PLANTONIC AND WILL ONLY EVER BE PLATONIC
> 
> IF I SEE YOU SHIPPING OR SEXUALIZING ANY OF THE MINORS ON DREAM SMP ITS ON SIGHT.

Tommy wasn’t sure when he would present, but he knew it had to be soon. Tubbo had already presented as beta during the Manburg v. Pogtopia war. His own family were all Alpha’s, so everyone just assumed he would be an alpha and left it at that. 

The fight between him, Tubbo, and Dream had happened about a month ago. They had finally settled down in Snowchester living normal content lives, till Tommy started presenting.   
\------------

“Tubbo?” Tommy called out making his way around the base, “Where are you?” He yelled out in a meek voice. In all honesty Tommy felt like his whole body was on fire, felt sick, and just really needed to lay down. Though Tommy refused and kept looking for Tubbo.

“Hello!” Tubbo said walking in through the door, however he took on look at Tommy and rushed to his side “Oh my god! You look sick Tommy.” He said as he moved Tommy towards a couch and laid him down. Tubbo felt his forehead and laid multiple blankets upon him, which he automatically curled up into. “God you’re not looking to good man, you probably got a cold.” Tubbo said with a small chuckle, then he stopped. He smelt something, and it definitely wasn’t his scent. It smelt like Tommy but different, very different. That’s when it hit Tubbo, “You’re not sick! You’re presenting!” Tubbo said in a cheery tone as he sat down at the end of the couch. 

“God no one told me presenting was this painful.” Tommy stated and only buried himself farther into the blankets, Tubbo laughed. “Everything is super fucking hot. Hotter than my super hot girlfriend!” Tommy exclaimed in a hushed tone because his throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. 

“Well presenting take a couple of hours, we won’t know what you are till the end of the day. I’ll stay with you, yeah?” Tubbo said as he picked up a book from one of the shelves and sat back down. He knew this was going to be a painful process for Tommy, it was never fun to present.

-Time skip for plot convenience-

Now it was nighttime, the fire had since start to go out, Tubbo was slumped over in the couch with a book held limply. Tommy sat up and stretched, he didn’t feel hot anymore or sick. Tommy shook Tubbo awake and gave him a smile, “Guess who’s done presenting bitch!” Tommy said with a cheerful expression, Tubbo only stared with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” Tubbo said, slapping a hand over his mouth. Tommy only cocked his head to the side and gave him a question expression, “Tommy don’t you smell it? Or feel it?” Tubbo said as he placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“No Tubbo! I feel like me. Ya know, good ol’ Big man!” Tommy said giving a little giggle, Tubbo gave a small giggle as well. “I don’t know what I am now though, it’s probably an Alpha! What is it Tubbo!” Tommy said as he stared at Tubbo as well with gleaming eyes awaiting a response. 

“An omega. You presented as an Omega.”

Quiet, Quiet filled the small base. The both of them just staring at each other for a couple more moments. Tommy only started laughing, “Come on Tubbo, stop joking around! I mean, I’m a fucking walking sterotype of an Alpha. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno are alphas as well!” Tommy said giving a nervous look to Tubbo.

“Tommy I’m not messing with you. You’re an omega.” Tubbo said in a hushed tone, it only made Tommy fall back down on his back and groan. There wasn’t anything wrong with omega’s, they were just looked down upon immensely, and now that’ll only make him the ONLY omega on the SMP. They both also didn’t know a single thing about omega’s, or what they’re like during their lifetime. Tubbo seemed to pick up on the distress Tommy was feeling, “I won’t think of you any differently Tommy! And if I’m not mistaken Purpled actually has a book on omega’s! He said he liked to read about them just incase an omega ever came here. Everything is going to be fine, how about I ask for the book from him and we go from there!” Tubbo said giving Tommy a small smile. Tommy returned it.

They both stood up and Tommy hugged him tightly, “Just come back soon bitch.” Tommy said holding onto Tubbo harder. It only made Tubbo laugh and hug back.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Just stay inside!”

\---------------------------

Now Purpled and Tubbo were stood in his UFO talking. Purpled himself couldn’t believe Tommy was an omega when Tubbo told him, Tubbo said the same. 

“Well these are the only book I have on them. I play bedwars with a few, so I always got any books I can just incase something bad happened.” Purpled explained handing the books over to Tubbo. 

“Thank you Purpled, I appreciate it a whole bunch! We were both terrified because we don’t know a single thing about them. Thank you so much, this helps a bunch!” Tubbo said, they gave each other a small hug and then Tubbo departed from the UFO. He had to pass through the remains of L’manburg to get back to Snowchester.

What Tubbo didn’t expect to see was Phil, Wilbur, and Techno stood looking over the remains talking. Wilbur probably wanted to come back since his revivation two weeks ago, Tubbo had attend but Tommy did not. Tommy was to terrified to face Wilbur and politely declined, Tubbo and Wilbur talked a few times after the ritual. But since he was always with Phil and Techno now, the moments were mostly short lived. 

“Oh! Hey there Tubbo.” Wilbur called out as soon as he spotted Tubbo. He returned a smile and a wave as the three made their way over to him, Wilbur in the lead, the other two glaring at him. “How’ve you been! Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Wilbur said and he placed a hand on Tubbo’s right shoulder. Before he could get a chance to respond to Wilbur he spoke again, “What are all these books for?” He said eyeing the books. “Are these books on Omegas?” As he took one from Tubbo’s grasp and flipped through the pages.

“Uhh yeah! Tommy and I need them for something, we plan to take a trip.” Tubbo lied, trying his best to get the book back. The three only eyed him suspiciously, he took a glance at Phil and Techno, only to see Techno sniffing the air heavily with Phil doing the same. Tubbo tensed up, they probably smell Tommy on him, the last thing Tommy needed was the three to be anywhere near him. He grabbed the book back and started powering walking, “It was nice to see you again! I have to go now bye!” He said rushed out, then a hand wrapped around his arm pulling him back.

“Why do you smell like that? You smell like an omega.” Techno stated, sending him a vicious glare, it only made Tubbo shrink into himself, Techno smelt again, “And why does it mingle with Tommy’s scent.” Tubbo only grew more tense, he had to get out of here. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno were Tommy’s pack. Pack’s were unusually protective of their packmated, especially the omega’s. 

Phil’s breath hitched at a realization, “Tommy presented as an omega didn’t he?” He whispered out looking at Tubbo with wide eyes. The other two tensed, “Oh my god Tommy is an omega!” Phil shouted as he rushed up to Tubbo, making Techno release him. Phil then grabbed both of Tubbo’s arms himself and only gave him a pleading look, “Please Tubbo, where is he? Take us to him.” said in a pleading voice. The books had fallen on the floor at this point, Tubbo was looking between the books and the three alpha’s.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. Tommy wants nothing to do with you guys right now.” Tubbo said, flinching when he heard a low growl. It was Wilbur, and if looks could kill, Tubbo would be dead on the spot.

“Tubbo. Take us to Tommy now.” Wilbur said only giving him harsh looks, at this point Tubbo was trembling. The aura the three alpha’s were giving out were deadly. Tubbo had to protect Tommy though.

“Like hell I will!” But as soon as that came out of his mouth he was on the floor, out like a light. Techno was now standing over him with the handle of his sword out, he had hit Tubbo over the head with it. The three alpha’s shared looks between each other, coming to a silent agreement.

They had to bring Tommy home.  
\---------------------

Being cuddled up on the couch under blankets with a fire blazing honestly gives Tommy deja vu from when he was at Techno’s cabin when he ran from exile. It felt nice, warm, and safe. Tommy would never admit it, but he missed the three dearly. Tommy was just very terrified of the three now, scared what they'd do to him.

The feeling only grew as he heard the door open, Tubbo was back. Tubbo was home, he always felt safe with Tubbo no matter what happened. Tommy turned around on the couch to face the front door, only to be met with his pack. All three of them.

Tommy scrambled off the couch and got himself into a defensive position. Tubbo was thrown over Techno’s shoulder, he was limp. They probably knocked him out and used his compass to lead themselves here. 

“Toms? Oh my god.” Wilbur whispered out, it only made Tommy start to shake in fear. He had heard the ritual had gone as planned, and Wilbur was back. However, he was not ready to face him yet. Now here he was, presented as an omega and his three pack alpha’s. The situation was less than ideal.

“Tommy you need to come with us.” Phil said, holding a hand out, motioning for him to take it. Tommy only eyed it as if it was the most horrific thing ever. He backed up and kept his gaze on Tubbo. Techno was now holding him in a sitting position, though his body was slumped from still being passed out. “Tommy I don’t have time for you to be disobedient. You just presented, you need to come home to your pack.” Phil said sternly as he realized Tommy wasn’t going to move to take his hand.

“I won’t be going anywhere with you assholes! Let Tubbo go.” He screamed out eyeing them with a hard glare, but in reality he was shaking like a leaf. Phil only sighed then turned towards Techno, giving him a signal with the flick of his hand. Techno’s sword was now placed to Tubbo’s neck; Tubbo’s head only hung back as Techno did it. “No stop! What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

“Thesus, you need to come home. Tubbo can’t do anything, he isn’t your family or your pack. We are literally both your family and pack. So get over here now, or I won’t slip his throat open right now.” Techno said as he only pressed the blade closer to his neck. Tommy was stuck in place, he was in a horrible situation. But he also knew that Techno wasn’t bluffing, he would kill Tubbo without a second thought. 

He only sighed and then hung his head low, gradually making his way to the three. Wilbur’s smile grew as he finally wrapped an arm around Tommy and slowly started cooing at him. “I can’t believe it. We always thought you’d be an alpha, but nope!” Wilbur said with a small laugh as he started pushing Tommy out the door with his arms wrapped around him. Tommy only kept his eyes focused on Tubbo, Techno had released his hold on him, he was just now laying on the floor passed out.

Phil and Techno joined in on the cooing of Tommy. Techno ruffled his hair, and Phil was rubbing circles on his back. He was doing this for Tubbo, making sure he was safe from harm.   
“Our pack is all back together again. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again bubba, your alpha’s are here now. Everything will be just perfect now. Only us again, you won’t be leaving anytime soon. You need us. We’re all you have right now. We love you so much.”


	9. I need your opinions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions lol

Hellos everyone!

So my book “How gods hurt and love.”   
Is coming to a close with the last chapter going to be posted in a couple of days!

And I said I was going to make the stories I’ve written in here, full books as well. (With credit to the respective prompt creators, of course.)

Since I have many stories in here, I wanted to know what everyone would like me to write next!

It seems like my mafia one, and the doomsday(that prompt being by slytherins_queen) are the most popular!

But I still wanted to know what everyone would like to see so I can get a good idea of where to start.

The one shot book will continue as well, I’ll be posting more here soon with actual stories.

But please do tell me in the comments what you would like be written so I can start planning, it would be so helpful!

Thank you guys so much!


	10. I've chosen the line up for the next books to come out! (this is the last Authors note for now!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many authors notes! I'm trying my best to get what everyone likes!

Okay, so after everyone suggested what they want, I've narrowed it down to 4 books.

I'm going to start with these 4 books, and still update one-shots regularly. Then when I finish those 4 books, I will move onto new ones!

The four prompts that have been chosen are:

Mafia au (Idea by me)  
Doomsday kidnapping (By slytherins_queen)  
SMP Earth kidnapping (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946139 < this is the link to the prompt)  
And PLATONIC omegaverse (everything I write will only ever be platonic) (this was an original idea as well.)

They won't be in this order specifically, but these are the four I will start with! I will still be updating one shots here, I've already started writing a few one-shots for the book. The books will start coming out shortly soon, I can't wait for everyone to read them!

Thank you a lot for enjoying my writing and stories! And thank you for helping me find new things to write, as well as help me figure out what prompts to choose!

(P.S. Leave suggestions of prompts in the comments so I can keep getting ideas, credit will always be given!)


	11. Jealousy? IN this economy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that good, it was made during my English class so its kinda rushed and short. But here ya go!

Things have been VERY rocky to say the least after Tommy had left Techno in favor of Tubbo back at the community house. Somehow Techno thought Tommy would come crawling back to his and Philza’s arms after realizing they were just teaching him a lesson; then they could go back to being the once happy family they were. With the two working on Wilbur’s resurrection, as well as waiting for Tommy to come back, it never once crossed their minds that someone might fill in Tommy’s, much needed, adult figures in his life.

So you can imagine their surprise when they’re making their way home from the main Nether entrance situated in the SMP, to find Tommy and Sam acting a bit too brotherly.

Their paces seemed to stop when they took in the sight of the two working on some construction work. Techno and Phil shared a glance with each other, both seemingly understanding what the other was saying. 

“What’s going on here.” Techno said, it sounded more of a demand then a question. It made Tommy and Sam turn around and look at the two. Sam's hand fell down to the trident on his side, while Tommy tensed up at the sight of the two. Phil tried to the gates leading into the construction site,

“I’m sorry, you must have a hard hat on to enter the construction site.” Tommy noticed how that wasn’t Sam Nook. It was pure Awesomedude at the moment, glaring daggers at the two. Sam had very strong opinions about the two of them, and he rarely had strong opinions. He thought they were neglectful and abusive assholes who don’t understand that Tommy is nothing more than a child who got thrown in fights he had no place being in.

“I would like to talk to my son.” Phil gritted out, his gaze now moving from Sam to Tommy, “Tommy, could you please come over here so we could talk?” His glare hard, Phil’s eyes screaming ‘this isn’t a choice, it’s a command.’ It made Tommy’s skin crawl. He didn’t want to go over there, Phil and Techno were geared up, Tommy only had scaffolding on him. 

“I don’t want to bitch.” Tommy exhaled out. His words not holding their usual tone, but a trembling tone instead. He really didn’t want to be around them right now. Phil’s glare grew darker, it was truly terrifying. Tommy was trembling like a leaf before Sam had placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, his trembling seized as he looked to Sam giving him a small smile.

Techno glanced at Phil then back at the two in front of them, he really didn’t like Sam’s grubby hands on his baby brother. Sure, Tommy betrayed Techno. But Tommy was nothing more than a child, he just needed a lesson to be taught. So they taught it to him in the only way they could think of, destruction and violence. It came abundantly clear that the reason Tommy wasn’t crawling back to them was because of Sam, it only made the chat scream for blood more. 

“Well then, we’ll be on our way then.” Phil conveyed in an angry tone. Phil grabbed Techno by the arm and started pulling them towards the direction of their home, he felt eyes never leaving them till they finally were out of sight.  
\-----------------------

The resurrection with Wilbur had gone greatly. It was obvious it was Pogtopia era Wilbur who had come back, somehow with all the memories Ghostbur has. Just, he had the same insane mindset. So when he was told what happened to L’manburg when he was gone, it only made him smile.

“What about Tommy? Where is he?” Wilbur exclaimed looking around the cabin. Techno and Phil shared a glance with each other before turning back to Wilbur. He only eyed them suspiciously, he remembered his exile and talking to him after Dream got sent to prison; but that's where the memories stop. 

“He found himself in the company of Sam. They seem rather close.” Phil sighed out thinking about the situation he had seen Tommy with Sam. It made him want to take Tommy away, keep him away from harm's way. Dream, Tubbo, all of L’manburg had hurt him. Though Tommy might scream that they hurt him just as much, they were teaching him a lesson, it was obviously different. “And if I’m being honest, I don't like him around Tommy. He was suppose to come back by now, begging for us to forgive him. But now he’s building some hotel with him.” Phil spoke, keeping his eyes on Wilbur.

Wilbur’s eyes darkened, the same crazed overprotective eyes he had towards Tommy during Pogtopia. “Well then what the fuck are we waiting for! Let’s get him back.” Wilbur gritted out, “Tommy is a stubborn kid. If he has people influencing him like Sam is, it’ll just turn out like his Exile. He’s being manipulated to stay there! We’re his family.” Wilbur finished off. 

“I agree. Tommy needs to come back here so we can watch him. He’s changed too much. The voices are screaming the same, they’ve claimed Tommy as theirs. So lets get him back.” Techno gritted out, white knuckle grip on his axe.

The three came to the conclusion to save Tommy.  
\------------------------------

Tommy was walking around picking poppies and rose bushes for the red dye Sam Nook claimed he needed for the hotel. His hands and back were starting to hurt from walking around, as well as bending down to pick up the flowers. A nice little weaved basket hanging from his arm for the flowers, filled half way for them to be turned to dye later. 

“What’s with the flowers.” A monotone voice spoke out, it made Tommy whip around and stare at Techno standing leaning against a tree. Tommy tensed up visibly, he hasn’t talked to Techno since the community house, they really weren’t on the best of terms at the moment. 

“Oh, they’re for Sam Nook.” Tommy laughed nervously, his gaze darting around looking for an escape just in case something happened. A low hum came from Techno as he eyed dangerously, Techno hated it when Tommy was scared. “But it seems I have enough so I must be going Big T.” Tommy spoke and tried to quickly walk past him without a thought. However, Techno had other plans. His hand shot out and grabbed Tommy’s shoulder.

“Look Tommy. We need to talk.” Techno said with an emotionless voice. “You hanging out with Sam doesn’t sit right with any of us.” Techno looked straight at Tommy, whose family contoured in anger.

“Well that's not really my problem is it. He’s the only adult on this server who gives two shits about me! You and Phil have left me for dead. Wilbur is dead! So honestly Techno, I don’t give a shit what you think.” Tommy screamed straight in his face, which was a horrible move. He saw hoe Techno’s eyes seemed to grow even redder, his grip got tighter, and he was now glaring at Tommy with such ferocity he should be dead on the spot.

“Well then, we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Techno gritted out before sticking a needle in Tommy’s neck. Watching as the injection started to take effect on Tommy, he slumped forward with Techno catching him. 

“It's okay Toms. You'll be safe from now on.”  
\------------------------

When Tommy awoke he wasn’t surprised to see he was transported somewhere else. He moved to stand up from the bed, chains rattling as he did. Taking a glance down he noticed his feet were chained to the bed, though they were long so he could move around the room without issue. He was also changed into different clothes, taking a small sniff of the collar, he could tell it was Techno’s. The white t-shirt REEKED of potatoes and blood, a very unnerving smell.

“You’re awake!” Wilbur’s cheery voice rang out as it reached Tommy’s ears. Tommy only stood still as he watched Wilbur silently from the other side of the room. Wilbur looked exactly like Pogtopia Wilbur, same clothes and everything, he was now ALIVE. He knew of the plans to revive Wilbur, he didn’t think it would happen so soon. 

Phil and Techno also came into view as they stared at Tommy, then eventually the three making their way to him. They pulled him back to the bed and started to coddle him as a baby. “You almost made me lose it back at the forest Bubba.” Techno spoke out as he carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair softly.

“Why am I here.” Tommy whispered out seemingly terrified. 

“Bubba we saved you! You were basically a servant to Sam Nook! Making you do all the work while he sat and watched you struggle. But it’s okay now, we’re here. We’ll make sure you’re safe from everyone now. We got you.”


	12. This is a serious authors note.

I’ve noticed people who have interacted with my works have bookmarked or wrote some pedophila shit. 

And I didn’t noticed it till today when I was looking through my kudos and comments,  
I do ask that you don’t interact with my stuff.  
Tommy is a minor, and to sexualize him in such a way is wrong. 

My works are strictly platonic and that shit is absolutely disgusting to do. My works will only ever be platonically dark. 

The shit some of you guys bookmark, or write is straight up pedophilla and that’s not okay. It’s absolutely gross for you to do that. It’s GROSS. 

Please stop interacting with my works if you’re like that.


	13. Rich assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was by an anonymous author  
> But here's the link!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144394/chapters/71550174

Tommy isn’t exactly sure when the twins started hanging around him almost every minute of everyday, or when Phil started calling Tommy to make sure he ate, slept, got to school safely, it didn’t really hit him that they were around often. He had known them for about 4 months now, only meeting each of them in the first two months of school.

Tommy had met Wilbur because he cussed him out for speaking rudely to Tubbo, who bumped into Wilbur on accident, it honestly shocked everyone around to hear Tommy string profanities at Wilbur. No one has ever talked to Wilbur like that before. It only made Wilbur intrigued about Tommy, and somehow a friendship stemmed from there.

Tommy met Techno because he got the answer right when Techno didn’t during a math test. It landed Tommy a one hundred, while Techno only got a ninety-eight. And Tommy made sure to rub it in his face completely, no one has ever gotten a better score than Techno on anything. Techno was furious at first, then he slowly developed a friendship with Tommy over math.

Somehow then it ended up being the three of them always, you hardly ever saw one of them alone, especially Tommy. The twins would always be with him, at his soccer games, at the local dinner, the ice cream parlor, and walking from class to class. 

He had then met Phil because they invited him over to spend the night one weekend, Tommy declined of course. However, something in them changed as they practically forced Tommy into their fancy car and drove to their house. There he met Phil, which was awkward at first. But soon found out that Phil was easy to talk to and Phil always gave the best hugs.

Tommy really hadn’t noticed anything weird going on, till about two weeks ago.  
\-----------------

Tubbo and Tommy were in the ice cream parlor enjoying some sundaes while joking around, then he had gotten a text from Wilbur. Slowly picking up his phone and seeing it was only Wilbur, he placed his phone down without responding.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Tubbo questioned, quirking his head to the side. Tommy only gave a small smile and a shake of his head.

“Nah, it’s only Wilbur. Besides I’m hanging out with you right now.” Tommy said as he leaned back in his chair taking a bite of his ice cream. Then the two somehow got into a conversation about computer hacking. 

Tommy really did try his best to ignore the now constant buzzing of his phone, but every second it was going off. It stopped their conversation as Tubbo was talking about how he once used a hack client on the school's computer, he glanced at Tommy and his eyebrow rose up in a questioning manner as Tommy picked up his phone.

“Don’t you think its a bit weird they’re texting you all the time? Or try to be with you all the time?” Tubbo spoke out, Tommy only scoffed and looked at Tubbo.

“It's starting to get annoying. I can barley fucking breathe! Anyways, the three of them just wanted to know where I was. I told them I was at home, they’d probably come running over here.” Tommy explained carefully, he shifted the topic back to computers. The two just talked about hacking clients and computers as a whole till it was time to go.

They departed with a quick hug and a goodbye, both making their way home. Tommy’s walk was a bit farther, about 20 minutes. So it wouldn’t take that long to get home if he sped walk a bit, his parents were never home anyways. His parents left months at a time, only sending money to his bank account when needed. When they were home for a day or two, they never acknowledged Tommy. Didn’t even bother talking to him sometimes. 

Once he did come up on his house though, a familiar black sports car sitting in his driveway made him shake a bit anxiously. It was Techno’s car. Tommy only sighed heavily as he walked up to the car and knocked on the drivers side window, it started to roll down to reveal the twins.   
“What in hells name are you guys doing here?” He yelled at the two. They only gave each other a glance, then giving Tommy stern expressions. 

“Why weren’t you here? You lied to us.” Techno said, a hint of anger in his voice. They’re eyes staying on him like he was prey. Tommy felt himself shaking a bit, he wasn’t quite sure how to get out of this one.

“I just went for a walk. Seriously, you two are fucking crazy.” Tommy said, though he tried to play it off as a joke, the twins gazes only got darker. He visibly gulped and looked around nervously.

“Really, because being out with Tubbo for 4 hours eating ice cream doesn’t really sound like a walk to me.” Wilbur gritted out as he crossed his arms. “Why would you lie to us Toms, we just want to make sure you’re safe. Especially when your parents are out of town all the time, Who’s going to watch you besides us?” He said softly. It was true, Tommy’s parents were never home. But he was more than capable to take care of himself, he’s been doing it for years.

“Look, I’m sorry okay? But I don't appreciate being fucking stalked all the time. It weird. Just, back off a bit will ya?” Tommy scoffed out, Techno and Wilbur eyes widened. Their faces quickly changing to anger, but before they could say something, Tommy rushed inside his house and made sure to lock all entrances.   
\--------------------

Avoiding them shouldn’t be as hard as it is. They started being more overbearing, forcing him to their house more often, he would even be forced to spend the night on school nights. So now, he was avoiding them at all costs. 

Since they were in different grades it was easy to avoid them since they only have a few classes together. Though every class he didn’t have with them, the two would be already waiting outside his class ready to whisk him away. Tommy started breaking into sprints after classes to lose them in the grand school hallways. 

They even started threatening his soccer team and friends, all of them stopped talking to Tommy besides Tubbo. It was relieving to know that Tubbo would stick by his side incase anything were to happen.

Phil also had started calling Tommy a bunch as well, he never answered. The texts were more nervewracking, Phil owned the whole city, and he made sure Tommy knew that. It made his skin crawl at the subtle passive aggressive threats to stop avoiding them all, it only made him avoid them more. The calls and texts never stopped, hell even threats to buy away his scholarship were made to make him return to them.

Though never worked, he should’ve known they were crazy. The twins would always make jokes about how they would always get whatever they wanted, and Phil would even bail them out of trouble if something happened. Tommy never took them seriously, he really should’ve.

Sighing to himself as he made his way walking home, Techno and Wilbur usually gave him a ride, but he really wasn’t ready to take his chances. Tommy lived a bit far so from the school, that's what het gets for being a poor kid at some snobby rich school. He remembers times where he couldn’t afford lunch, or didn’t have enough food at home to bring; Wilbur and Techno would go into a frenzy and made sure he ate. During one of those times, Tommy had made a joke about them being brothers, he remembers the way their faces beamed at the comment.

During his deep thinking, two pairs of footsteps started to gain on him. It snapped Tommy out of his thoughts as he whipped around to see who it was, only to be met with a cloth with a wretched smell being pushed against his mouth and nose. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place successfully as the cloth got pushed harder against his face. 

Tommy opened his eyes to be met with Techno in front of him as he started feeling really drowsy. A small kiss was placed on his head from someone behind him. “Oh don’t worry Bubs. This is for your own good.”

Tommy was out like a light.  
\----------------

Awaking to being sandwiched between Techno and Wilbur really wasn’t what Tommy had planned for his Friday night. 

When he looked around he noticed it as the guest room, the room he spent so many nights in from sleeping over. Some of Tommy’s clothes were even in the closet he left behind, even some trinkets were here that he had left behind as well. Now the nice comforting feeling of the room was replaced by a terrified petrified one. Tommy really did try his best to hold back his tears as to not wake up the two crazed brothers, but that didn’t work out well as they both woke up to the sound of him crying. The twins were on him in seconds, cooing at him and whispering small reassurances. 

“Why the hell am I here.” Tommy hiccupped out. Wilbur gave a soft smile while Techno slowly brushed through his hair with his fingers, it was domestic in a way. 

“We had to do this bubba. You left us and were avoiding us so much, this is a punishment. You can’t leave, okay? We’re just doing this to make sure you’re safe!” Wilbur told him while shushing him silently. Techno was rubbing small circles in his back comforting him silently, he then placed a soft kiss on his temple. 

“We do this to save you Bubba, okay? You’ll understand eventually.” Techno said in his usual monotone voice.

This was pure hell for Tommy.  
\---------------------

Trying his best to live with the three was interesting. He barely left the room, it was locked from the outside, the only time he left the room was to go downstairs for dinner, or if one of them wanted to take him to do something.

Like in this moment currently, he was sitting downstairs with Phil drinking hot chocolate. Phil was drinking some fancy imported tea while he read the newspaper. Tommy just stared at his hands as his drink started to go cold, not bothering to drink it in case it was laced with something.

“You know what your sons did was illegal.” Tommy stated, shifting his gaze to Phil to glare at him with narrowed eyes. Phil only sighed and set down his cup, folding the paper up, then looking at Tommy with a stern expression. 

“What they did needed to happen, and plus I made sure to cover their tracks.” Phil said, giving him a small smirk.

“My parents will come looking for me.” Tommy whispered out. Finally taking a sip of his hot chocolate, it felt nice considering he barely had drunk or eaten anything since he arrived. He noticed the role of Phil’s eyes, his expression turning dark.

“Really? Because they sure thought six hundred thousand was a good price for you.” Phil bluntly said as if it was just common news. Tommy’s eyes blew wide, his parents wouldn’t dare sell him away, would they? “Tommy, we’re the only ones that care for you. They sure didn’t. I always make sure my boys get what they want. I take a bit of a liking to you as well, I’ve always wanted another son. No one is coming for you, I practically own the whole city, I know people in very high places, try and run from here and you can see what happens.” He replied coldly.

Tommy’s mouth was open slightly, tears starting to spill from his eyes. His parents did really sell him. No one was coming for him, no one could reach him. Phil only gave him a fatherly smile and made his way over to him, he engulfed Tommy into a hug while he was still sitting. 

Tommy pressed his face into Phil’s stomach and gripped onto the back of his shirt as if he'd disappear within seconds. Tommy hated getting comforted by the same guy who was keeping him here, but there wasn’t anyone else to give him comfort at the moment. The small whispers of reassurances and possessive thoughts leaving Phil’s mouth in a fatherly fashion only made Tommy cry harder.

“Shhh you’re okay sweetheart, you’re safe now. You’ll never have to worry about anything again. I’m willing to give you anything you want, and your brothers will always be there for you. You’re now a Minecraftia, Thomas. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of forever.”  
\--------------------------

If being watched at home every second was bad, school was even worse. 

They eventually sent him back with much disagreement, but he could tell someone was watching him. Be it the twins, or weird men in suits walking by or standing in corners watching him intently, someone’s eyes were always on him. 

The men in suits would also make sure he didn’t interact with anyone else. Tommy tried talking to Tubbo during a passing period, only for his arm to be grabbed and dragged away to his next class. The twins were also trying their best to walk with him at all times, or be there after his class ends. 

Tommy started running again from them, but when that happened, the three threatened to homeschool him and keep him at home 24/7. It made Tommy stop running. 

They also threatened harm to Tubbo if he tried to contact him, talk to him, or even look at him during school. Tommy, not wanting Tubbo hurt in anyways, avoided him the best he could. Hurt Tommy like a bitch.  
\---------------------------------

“Thomas you have to eat something!” Phil cried out, he was getting rather sick of Tommy's attitude. How long was it going to take for him to understand that they were only doing what was best for him, and him staying home was a punishment for avoiding them for so long. 

“I’ll eat when I’m out of this hell hole.” He replied emotionlessly, only having his arms crossed across his chest glaring at the table. A deep sigh from all of them reached his ears like some broken record. 

“Do you really need us to force feed you?” Techno said, his voice sharp and stern. Techno was always the more linetent one, but he was stronger than Tommy. So he could easily overpower him in a second, Tommy tried to escape once and he tackled him to the ground. However, Tommy was feeling a bit rebellious today, hoping that maybe they’d just give up and he’d be free once more.

“Do your worst.” Tommy spat out, not really realizing the weight of his words. He met all their gazes, the three of them looking at him sharply before nodding at each other. 

Wilbur reached out to grab Tommy. Tommy jumped out of his chair and stood up in a defensive position while the other three stood up as well, ready to tackle him if needed. Wilbur reached out again, only for Tommy to duck under the table trying to crawl away.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, a loud pop was heard, his ankle was now in searing pain as he hoisted up onto the chair by Techno. Now being bonded down by some rope in the chair. Tears flowing down his face, and hurt whines leaving him because of the searing pain in his ankle now. 

Wilbur was now sitting in front of Tommy with a fork up to his mouth, Tommy whipped his head to the side. Phil grabbed his jaw from behind and forced it open, Wilbur quickly shoved food in his mouth. Phil then clamped his mouth shut. Forcing him to chew the fancy tasting food the cooks had prepared.

Tommy thrashed around, only worsening the pain in his ankle. It made him cry hard, inaudible sounds and whines still leaving him. 

“The faster you eat without an issue, the faster I can look at your ankle. I didn’t mean to hurt you bubba. But you’re seriously leaving no choice.” Techno said, ruffling his hair. Tommy only glared up at Techno, starting to open his mouth up on his own and eat obediently. Immense pain was shooting up in his ankle, he couldn’t take it for much longer.

Once they had finished his whole plate, they untied him. He really thought about running again. However, he wouldn’t get far considering his ankle was now not in use. Wilbur picked him up and they all walked to the huge living room with plush white couches, laying him down softly.  
Techno looked over his ankle quickly then wrapped it up with the gauze Phil had brought down.

“It just seems twisted now. If you stay off it and keep the gauze on, it should be good in about a month. You know, that was so stupid for you to do. What were you thinking?” Techno said in a weirdly soft tone, Tommy only avoided their gazes by staring at the floor with his head turned. “Tommy, answer me.”

“This is pure hell! You guys kidnapped me, practically bought me, and now won’t let me go anywhere like I'm some glorified dog! So yeah, I’m so fucking sorry I don’t enjoy my time so much here.” Tommy said in a mildly sarcastic tone. The three didn’t say a thing as they just studied Tommy silently.

Then Wilbur sat down next to Tommy, Techno still seated at his feet, then Phil now sitting on the arm of the couch behind him. Wilbur grabbed his jaw with a bruising grip and made Tommy look at him.

“Everything we’ve ever done is to protect you. We haven’t been anything but nice to you. If we have to keep you locked away forever to make you realize that we’re a family, so be it. We’re all a nice small family Tommy. You seem to forget we own you now, your ours. You're our brother, and Phil’s son. You’re a Minecraftia, and that's never going to change.” Wilbur sneered out, enjoying the fear that slowly crept into Tommy’s eyes. The other two enjoyed it just as much.

“We wouldn’t want Tubbo to get hurt, now would we? So drop the attitude, and start acting like you’re supposed too. This is your last warning, if we have to do something like this again, Tubbo won’t be seeing another day alive. Do you understand me?” Techno gritted out, shooting a glare at Tommy.

Tommy didn’t speak for a moment, Wilbur finally removed his hand from his jaw. A bruise already forming in imagelmations of purple and yellow. “I said, do you understand me?” Techno said, his voice somehow deeper.

Tommy let out a big sigh,

“Yes I understand.” He whispered out. The three then started to cuddle him and coddle over him like a toddler. Whispering about how much they loved him, or caressing his head lovingly. 

Many would enjoy this comfort,   
Tommy only felt trapped.


	14. Hero's be crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by "Hello!" on my last one-shot.
> 
> "I have a prompt if you are interested!   
> Tommy is a vigilante and his biggest enemies are the Sleepy Bois. They always get away and are mostly find him as a fun game, UNTIL one of them discover that he’s only a 16 year old orphan. After that they begin to get overprotective of him, going as far to brutally kill another villain that was giving him a lot of trouble. Leads to kidnapping? Most likely. But Tommy’s a vigilante, so he would be harder to capture and contain.   
> I don’t know where I was going with that but if you’re interested please write!"
> 
> So I wrote it! Also be on the look out, I'm going to release a new book soon!  
> Sorry for taking long to update, school is picking up!

Fighting crime was a thrill for Tommy. He never was able to become an ACTUAL hero, so next best thing, become a vigilante! Tommy never did anything big though, like fighting villains, stopping wars, and taking down dangerous terrorist groups. What he did do was stop petty crime, while simultaneously creating crime himself. 

He would stop robberies, help find missing people, stop kidnappings, just stopping things that big heroes or law enforcement didn’t deem important enough to care about. Everyone in his city knew him at this point, he was a menace but also a huge help. Tommy would steal things, pick pockets, but that's as far as it ever went. How could you possibly look at a sixteen year old orphan and tell him that stealing money and food was wrong, its basic survival. Plus it would piss Tommy off.

What angered Tommy more than anything was the lack of order in his city. Hero’s would stop big things and crimes, law enforcement would kick back and relax not giving a shit about what happens. Many citizens begged the heroes for help, but they all turned their backs on them and said something like “We hero's don't need to be involved in such small crimes, it isn’t our job.”

It was what made Tommy who he is today. It was hearing the “great” hero ,The Blade say that word for word on national television, along with Captain Siren and Angel of Death. The three of them were regarded as the ‘Holy Trinity’ 

The three most respected, popular heroes, bluntly disregarded the citizens' safety, and it pissed Tommy off.  
\------------------

Today was shit, absolute shit. Tommy now has bruised ribs due to stopping a bunch of men from robbing a bank on fifth avenue. Now Tommy was limping towards Niki’s diner, she always gave him free food and drinks, and he was ravenous. 

When he stepped into the bakery he took notice of the few people sitting inside, two people sitting at the high tops, a family sitting in the front booth, and three men sitting in the far booth in the left corner. It was rather late so he wasn’t surprised there weren't many people.

He walked up the counter to be greeted by Tubbo, they gave each other a high five and a smile. “Well if it isn’t the famous Tommyinnit, what happened tonight? You never come in this late unless you fought some assholes.” Tubbo said with a knowing glance, Tommy only laughed but started coughing from the pain in his chest. Tubbo shook his head and bended down quickly grabbing an ice pack, then handing it to Tommy. “Sit down on one of the high top chairs, and keep that ice on it.” Tubbo said sternly.

Tommy didn’t protest considering his whole body ached, he sat hunched over on the counter with the ice pack being held to his ribs by his hand. “Tubbo, if you don’t give me some food, I’m going to rob you. No joke, I've done it to you guys before.” Tommy stated, giving Tubbo a pleading look, Tubbo only chuckled and turned around to the small section in the wall to talk to the cooks, “My usual order please! With a milkshake this time?” Tubbo nodded and told Niki the order.

“Tommy, if you keep coming in here and raising your tab I’m going to cut you off!” She yelled out as you started to hear sizzling from the stove, the two young boys looked at each other and laughed.  
“Kidnapping?” Tubbo asked with an excited gleam in his eyes, he rather enjoyed Tommy’s stories of him fighting crime. They were best friends after all, so anything Tommy did, Tubbo knew about.

“Robbery on fifth avenue. Got there just in time too, they almost shot some old hag. But they beat the shit out of me before the cops got there, you know the cops wouldn’t get their fucking regardless anyways.” Tommy said with a smile, proud of himself for stopping the crime. His attention quickly got shot to the small Tv attached to the roof hanging on the wall, it was playing some news station. There stood The Blade, Captain Song, and Angel of Death standing proudly talking about how they took down some corrupt organization that was a threat to the country. Tommy could only roll his eyes and look at Tubbo, “Please switch the damn channel, I can't stand those fuckers.” He grumbled out. It made Tubbo snort while reaching for the remote and changing it to some cartoon. 

“You really hate the hero’s don't you?” Tubbo said, it made Tommy scoff and shake his head. 

“I hate those assholes more than I hate men.” Tommy gritted out aimlessly. Their conversation was interrupted though by Niki walking out with a plate with a burger and fries on it, then a strawberry milkshake in her other hand. She walked over to Tommy and set it in front of him, giving him a small. 

“They really got you good this time. Tubbo go get some bandages and the first aid kit, please.” Niki said with one of her motherly smiles, Tubbo nodded and rushed off. Niki turned back to Tommy and stifled a small laugh at him scoffing down the food. “Aren’t you hungry today. I’m not surprised, you are the best vigilante out there actually doing good for us.” She said as she ruffled his hair with a small smile still on her lips.

Tommy beamed at the praise, “Of course I am! Those hero fuckers won’t do shit unless it gets them publicity and makes them look good. Especially the ‘Holy Trinity’, those assholes make my blood boil.” Tommy said, then diving back into the food. Niki only shook her head,

“Couldn't agree with you more.” She said, then she glanced to the side and realized the family in the booth had left, same with the couple that sat a little away from her and Tommy. Their checks were all placed, left with some tipping money. But the three men in the left corner still sat in the booth, now staring at Tommy with such ferocity they could’ve burnt holes in his head. “Excuse me! Are you guys done yet? I could grab your check.” She hollered out to the three, the oldest of the three with shoulder length blonde hair only gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

That’s when Tubbo came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Tommy who gave a small thank you. Niki then added up the three men’s total and walked over with their check and placed it down, “Well if that's all, I hope you have a great rest of your night!” They all nodded and glanced back to Tommy.

“I hate to ask, but is that Tommyinnit by chance? We've heard of him, an outspoken vigilante. Right?” The one with blonde hair asked eyeing Tommy while he placed down a forty on the bill. Niki raised her eyebrow and looked at them and then back at Tommy.

“Yeah it is. He comes here often, to be honest I think I’m the only one that feeds him. Young kid with no parents and fights crime all day, does more than any hero has though for our city. Anyways, have a good night!” She said as she picked up the money and walked away to the register, on her way picking up the other checks. 

Tommy and Tubbo were talking since he had finished his food, now the first aid kit in his bag. “I want you to go home and ice EVERYTHING. Okay? I want you to come here in the morning and at least eat something.” Tubbo said, pointing a finger at Tommy. Tommy chuckled and nodded.

“I will, I will. I got a city to protect after all.” Tommy said with a beaming smile, “Thank you Niki as always for the amazing food. But now I must be off, I’ll talk to you asshats tomorrow.” Tommy then waved goodbye and walked outside ready to start his trek back home.   
\---------------------------

A dark alleyway is a usual place to get jumped, too bad he didn't have anything in his backpacks or pockets. Only thing he did have was the first aid kit. But with the three men he noticed from the diner surrounding him, it really wasn’t ideal. 

“Look assholes, I have nothing on me besides a first aid kit. Unless you want some pills and bandages, let me go.” He gritted out, he really just wants to be home in his small apartment asleep.

“We don’t want you shit kid. We just want to talk.” The one with brown curly hair stated glaring down at him, Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Then let's talk! Weather is pretty nice isn’t it?” Tommy said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, the three scoffed and just looked at him like he was dumb.

“Do you know who we are?” The tall one with long pink hair said in a deep monotone voice, Tommy only glanced at the three taking in their features. Then it hit him, oh shit these are the top three hero's. 

Oh Tommy was done for now. 

“Oh wow, what an honor to be in your presence. If this is what I said back in the diner, I meant it. You three don’t do shit besides fight villains, and get all the praise and love from the media, as well as the government.” Tommy scoffed out, he then pushed past Wilbur hitting his shoulder purposefully.

The three only watched as he walked away,

He was definitely intriguing to them.  
\-------------------------------------

Seeing the three of them together really started to get on Tommy’s nerves. They were usually all together, or one of them would hunt him down and talk to him. Which Tommy only returned with snarky remarks and jabs at them constantly. 

However, the four of them started getting close. Whenever Tommy got hurt after doing whatever, the three of them were always there to help him. Tommy stopped taking Niki’s first aid and the three gave him first aid instead. Although, he would always hide when he was hurt from the three. 

A gruesome scene painted the Tv, a bunch of petty criminals were found dead with feathers stabbed into them, a soft song playing in the background, and slashes all across their bodies. Tommy recognized them as the small group he had fought the other day when they were trying to kidnap a girl on the street late at night. The criminals really did a number on him, he was found by Phil a few hours later on the ground and passed out. When Tommy had awoken he was back in his apartment bandaged up, with a small note saying “Don’t worry about them, they’ll get taken care of.”

Since then, Tommy steered clear of the heroes. He did find it weird they always knew where he was, or how whenever he got hurt the people who hurt him were found dead the next day. Techno even paid off his tab at the diner for him, when he asked about their actions, the three only smiled and told him they didn’t know about them being dead, they just crossed paths normally, and the tab being paid off was just a small act of kindness. Which Tommy knew was a huge lie.

It freaked him out, he was starting to get scared of them. And after this murder, it was evident that they were the ones doing these murders.

Tommy made sure to stay away.  
\-----------------------------

“Is everything set up?” Wilbur asked Techno as they stood on a building high in the sky, Techno looked at him and gave an approving noise. Their eyes dark and sinister with screaming protection and possessiveness. They all started to take a huge liking to Tommy after a while, the three never stopped worrying about him constantly. After the one huge fight Tommy had with those underlings of that huge villain they had no desire to know of, the three of them started to become more protective of Tommy. 

Tonight, they were going to kill the Villain Jshclatt for hurting their baby boy. When Phil found him and brought him to their home to patch him up, they were unbelievably pissed. After they returned Tommy home, also finding out he was an orphan, they went out and killed the men who dared to lay a finger on their Tommy.

Now they were going to kill Jschlatt and then take Tommy for themselves, the plan was absolutely flawless. The twins would handle Jschlatt, and Phil would go and get Tommy. Bringing him back home, their home, which he belonged in. Tommy was too young, too naive to understand the fact big heroes, such as themselves, can’t worry about petty crime. In fact, the petty crime makes people scared, and when people are scared they turn to the heroes for help, it puts them in an endless cycle of power. But ever since Tommy showed up, he was able to make the citizens feel safe. So really, getting Tommy to be theirs and out of the public is killing two birds with one stone.

Techno cracked his knuckles and stretched, 

“Now let's do some bloodshed.”  
\-----------------------------------------

Waking up in a soft bed, to be surrounded by even softer pillows after having tea with Phil, wasn’t what Tommy would’ve thought when he passed out. Phil had come over, offering some new tea he had bought and wanted to try with Tommy. Tommy thought it was weird because he only ever drank his new tea with Techno, but didn’t think much of it besides that. 

Maybe he passed out from exhaustion? Him and Phil hadn’t talked since those bodies were found, then more bodies started to show up. He’s been working himself to the bone to make sure everyone stays safe, and the criminals got justice. 

But he couldn’t have passed out from exhaustion, even if he did, it didn’t explain why he was in a lavish room he’s never been in before. 

“Oh you’re up. I thought Phil had put enough in to make you stay out for a day at least, guess not.” Techno said walking into the room with a tray in hand, some fancy looking food sitting on top that he placed on the desk in the room. “I’m just glad you're safe now.” Techno said giving Tommy a small smile. Tommy just looked at him questiongly, this made no sense.

“Techno? Why am I here?” Tommy said looking around the room sluggishly, his head felt fuzzy and limbs were weak. They had drugged him, Tommy concluded quickly. It made sense, how else did he pass out, and end up in their mansion.

“Oh he’s up!” A cheery voice rung out, they both saw Phil and Wilbur walk through the door. Tommy only looked at the three as they stared at him, Tommy had started sweating and felt even more weak now.

“The drugs seem to still be in his system, be careful.” Phil whispered out to the twins, he shifted his vision back to Tommy and crouched in front of him. “Hey sweetheart, I know you’re probably really confused right now. But everything will make sense later, okay? You’re safe now bubba.” Phil said softly, he moved Tommy’s hair out of his face since it was starting to stick to him from how much he was sweating. Tommy could only look at him groggily.

“Let me the fuck go you sick bastards.”

The three tensed up, Wilbur only sighed. “This is for your own good Tommy. Everything we’ve done is for your own good, we even took care of all those people for you! You’re safe here, you’re out of the public not causing problems, and you’re safe here with us. Everything is going to be fine.” Wilbur said as he only gave such a small smirk. Techno and Phil also have the same expression.

Tommy took notice of how crazy they looked, their eyes were wide with possessiveness and protectiveness. Their smiles looked psychotic as they watched him intently. Tommy could only start to shake as they watched him, it was frightening. He was trapped with the three strongest heroes who have some sorta obsession with him.

The three could only smile as Tommy’s response. Tommy was truly theirs, and theirs alone. They’ve worked so hard to have him in their grasps, to keep him safe. To keep him away from everyone else, everyone before them are dangers. 

“You’re safe here bubs. No one can even reach you, you’re safe now. We finally have you, you won’t ever be leaving again. The public can’t have you, no one can have you besides us. We love you so much. You’re safe now.”


	15. I POSTED A NEW STORY

Hello everyone!

I have now posted a new story, it's centering around the Doomsday prompt by Slytherins_queen!   
I'm sorry about slow updates, school is a lot and I've been planning out the story for awhile. I will try my best to update the story accordingly and swiftly, I hope you guys really enjoy it and make sure to check it out.

I will still be posting one-shots here as well  
PLEASE GIVE ME IDEASSSS

I have a list of prompts I need to do, I've already written some one-shots that are ready to be uploaded within the next couple of days!  
Anyways,

I hope you enjoy the new story!


	16. Adoption but make it forceful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from this amazing prompt book!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144394/chapters/72415980
> 
> Love the creators prompts!

Moving from place to place gets tiring once in and while, but for Tommy it was the norm. And being chased down regularly by people wasn’t something new either, however for people to offer him a nice place to rest and food. Now, that was weird.

Tommy met the Minecraftias about a month ago, he would’ve left town if it wasn’t for them. People around town even have started calling them a family, the three never denying it if asked. He always turned down the offer to sleep in their house, opting to sleep in the woods. Being a raccoon hybrid makes him indulge in some of his earthly urges, mostly wanting to be outside. 

But for the first night in a month of constantly turning down Phil’s offer to spend the night, he took Phil up on the offer. It was snowing, after all, Tommy didn’t want to freeze to death. Though the way they acted was a bit off building up to this day Tommy noted. They were always looming over him, freaking out over injuries, and never letting him leave their sight.

He just guessed they wanted to make sure he was alright, then push him away like everyone else. Ignoring that thought though, they all sat at a table outside the kitchen eating dinner Phil had prepared. Tommy felt oddly domestic but again shook the feeling off. He couldn’t get attached. A small conversation about eating sand sprouted from Wilbur, then it suddenly became a whole debate topic at the table. Tommy was enjoying every second of it, starting to feel rather drowsy.

It must’ve been the fact that he hadn’t had a proper meal in years. Stretching his arms over his head and yawing again, the attention turned on him. “Starting to feel a bit tired Toms?” Phil asked softly while cleaning up the table, the other two following suit. “You can go to bed if you want, the guest room is up the stairs and is the second door on the left.” 

“Yeah, I think I will go to bed for now. Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your fuckin hair in the morning.” Tommy chuckled groggily standing up, he looked at the three who looked rather tense. Did Tommy say something wrong? God he did screw things up, didn’t he.

“Yeah, in the morning.” Techno gritted out with a small smile trying to hide it, “Now go rest gremlin.” Ruffling his hair and sending Tommy up the stairs with a small pat on the back. Tommy could only nod slowly and make his way up the stairs to the bedroom. 

They all watched as he ascended, silently listening for the door to shut. Once they were sure it was shut, and Wilbur going up to check to find him knocked out on the bed, they all let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you think he was able to taste it? Or even know?” Techno asked quietly while he and Phil washed the dishes, Wilbur was sweeping the floor in the dining room. “I don’t want him to leave dad. Tommy belongs here.” Phil could only sigh at Techno.

The three decided to put a little potion of weakness in his food while cooking to make him a bit more tired, as well as weak than he already was. It wasn’t anything bad, the kid slept in forests his whole life, he deserved some well-earned rest with a little help. Of course, Tommy would never willingly accept the help. So they had to improvise. 

But now that Tommy was here, he didn’t want to let go. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. 

“I want him to stay as well. He’s so young to be on his own, he’s only twelve! It’s too dangerous out there for him, and I’d rather he stay out of harm.” Wilbur said from behind the two, dumping the contents of the dustpan into the trash. Knowing his sons felt the same way awoken something in Phil.

They couldn’t let Tommy leave.  
\---------------------

The front door was locked again. 

After the first time he spent the night with the three of them, he left in the morning, promises of returning at night again.

But then winter rolled into spring. Suddenly, he was spending the night at their house for almost a week. The domestic feeling of it scared Tommy, so he usually left in the middle of the night, as to not bother the others. He didn’t think they’d notice, it was unusual, to say the least.

The door to his room and the front, have been locked repeatedly. And when asked about it, one of the three would just say the locks are having problems. Then, somehow convince him to stay longer and he’d end up all day at their house. Or when he’s about to leave, he notices how sometimes Phil and Wilbur would have to ground Techno from lunging at him. 

Slowly but surely, he started packing his bag and made his way downstairs, the way they were treating him as if he was the most fragile thing on earth was starting to freak him out. Techno wouldn’t let him kill his mobs, Wilbur wouldn’t let him do anything if he deemed it unsafe, and Phil would always be a constant looming figure watching him. Tommy had also noticed his strange drug-like state after eating or drinking something given to him by them. Tommy used his damn context clues and put everything together, they were psychotic he concluded; he had to leave as soon as possible.

Slipping out the front door silently and making his way through the dense woods that they lived in, far from the village. The three were always secluded, not much for being around populated areas. However, it made Tommy’s journey to the village be at least thirty minutes. 

Twigs snapping under delicate feet. Wings overhead that sounded too huge to be a normal bird. Heavy footsteps rushing towards him. With the sounds all around him, Tommy whirled around looking in every direction for a sign of a living thing. 

Then all of the sudden, a hand covering his mouth and nose pulling him into someone's embrace. Muffled screams leaving Tommy.

“Shhhh, you’re gonna be okay Toms. You gave us quite a scare, this is all for your own good. Alright?”

A potion pushed against his lips as soon as the hand left his face, desperately gasping for air, being met with a strong-tasting liquid instead of air.

Tommy fell unconscious.  
\-----------------------

Dark feelings swirling around the three as they watched Tommy carefully while he laid upon his bed. Tommy tried to leave, they didn’t like that.

Phil brushed Tommy's hair out of his face and held his face in his hand as if it were made of glass. Tommy was their baby of the family, the last puzzle piece to complete the whole. 

“He’s going to want to leave as soon as he wakes.” Wilbur whispered out, his hands rubbing soft comforting circles on Tommy’s arm. A droopy smile gracing Tommy’s features in his sleep, the three cooed and could only wish to see him more peaceful. “What do we do then?”

“We make sure he can’t leave. Tommy is just confused, it’ll pass soon enough.” Techno replied in a flat monotone voice as usual. His hands were in Tommy’s hair, slowly running his fingers through it. The other two gave a nod at the statement and kept cooing at Tommy in his sleep.

Phil smiled to himself, his family was now whole. Tommy was everything they could’ve wanted. Watching him try to leave them so soon broke Phil’s heart, he didn’t want Tommy to leave. He soon realized it was only because Tommy was so young and so alone for a while, so he didn’t understand. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno only want to make sure Tommy is safe and protected from the dangers of the world. 

Tommy was theirs.  
Nothing would ever change that.


	17. Soulmates but make them crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is by mvllen   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620647/chapters/72817965
> 
> But requested by "a seagull"

Tommy and his ragtag group of friends had entered the tournament for some nice prize cash, not really caring for the royal guard. They were mercenaries and thieves, so being in the royal guard didn’t suit the four of them. The tournaments were only held once in a while, and it was a huge lucky chance one was being held while they passed through the Antarctic Empire.  
\---------

“I’m sorry kid, you look a bit too young to enter the tournament. Your friends are more than happy too.” Said the man at the desk registering patrons. Tommy could hear the snickers of Deo, Blitzel, and Wisp behind him.

“Sir, I’m old enough to enter! I’m 16! The age to enter is 14, I can fuckin enter man.” Tommy screeched out at the man keeping a hard glare at him, the old man only sighed and rubbed his temple. “Just let me enter man.” Tommy said with a hard tone.

“Fine FINE! Enter, see if I care at all.” The man grumbled writing his name down with the rest for the group. Tommy let out a sigh of relief and put on a beaming smile and walked away smugly. The others trailing behind him laughing.

“Oh I can’t believe that actually happened! That was the best thing to ever happen.” Deo said, choked through laughter. Tommy rolled his eyes and kept walking to the waiting room for all the participants. 

“Oh please, that guy was just scared of me entering because I’m the great Tommyinnt.” Tommy said with a smug smile, the others only gave a small life and progress to the room.  
\----------------------

The people they have faced so far in the tournament really weren’t that hard to beat. Easy wins, sometimes making it 4v2 in some rounds because of the number of people who participated. 

The four of them were clearing rounds with ease as they kept progressing, you could hear murmurs through the halls and crowds of how great they were. It was a huge ego boost for all the boys, and when they heard the royal family were watching, it only made them feel a bit of pride. 

You could spot the three royals in a show box closed off from everyone else. The Emperor Philza sitting in the middle, his sons Wilbur and Techno sitting on either side of him. Emperor Philza was a great man who led his empire into prosperity and peace, Wilbur being a great businessman who could get the empire trade deals and peace treaties with his charisma, and then Techno who commanded the armies and led them to be the strongest guard in the whole world. 

The royal family were certainly something whenever Tommy thought about it, great leaders of the empire. However, still terrifying with the amount of power they wielded. 

The four had found out the tournament was to recruit new guards for the army, they were only interested in the money. I mean, the four were fairly young, especially Tommy. No one liked to hire some kids to do mercenary work, so money was hard to come by at times. So entering the tournament seemed like a great idea to have some cash for at least two months.

Tommy never anticipated finding his soulmates.

Especially them being the three most powerful people in the world.  
\------------------

The fight the four were in was super intense. The guys they were up against were crazy talented with swords. 

Tommy took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist, the audible gasps coming from the crowd didn’t go unnoticed by Tommy. He only thought it was because of the great work they were doing and winning.

Not his soulmarks.

The marks were on his left arm. The three connected beautifully in a design of wings, musical notes, and swords. The three being unique in their own way but connecting to make something beautiful. Sometimes he would sit and look at them four hours admiring the beauty, wondering who the three were.

The world was huge, and most soulmates never met each other. So Tommy thought it was best to stop chasing dreams of living a nice life with his soulmates, it wasn’t like he would ever meet them anyways!

The four quickly finished up the fight winning, gathering up in the middle of the arena giving smiles and waves.

It made Tommy’s skin crawl as he looked up at the box that held the royals. The three looking directly at him with piercing eyes and mouths agape. Prince Wilbur even stood out of his seat and leaned over the railing with a surprised look on his face. Prince Techno stood next to his brother watching him intently. Then Emperor Philza standing behind the two with his wings outstretched fully, it was truly a sight to see.

Tommy only stared back, then felt the tugging of Wisp pulling him along to leave the arena to gather the prize money. 

He only shook off the feeling and continued onto the front desk to gather the money.

Only to be stopped by at least 5 guards, blocking their way to the desk. People in the hallway giving looks and whispering amongst themselves.  
“The royal family requests an audience with the kid.” One of the soldiers spoke out, reaching out and grabbing Tommy’s shoulder to start moving him in another direction. Tommy only ripped his shoulder away and glared at the man.

“Yeah right. We’re just gonna get our money and go. We’re not interested in joining the guard. Tell them that would ya?” Tommy said and tried to move past them, only to be stopped again by the guards who gave him a roll of the eyes. It made Tommy’s eye twitch.

“They just wanna talk to you kid. It’s not about the guard.” Another one said with his arms crossed giving him a glare.

“Well then we’re coming with.” Blitzel said with a harsh tone and setting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder for reassurance. 

“They only wanna see the kid. Just grab him and lets go.” One barked out. The others moved and grabbed Tommy, forcefully starting to move him away from the others.

“Just stay where you are! I’ll meet up with you guys in a few minutes after I’m done with these bitches.” Tommy hollered out to the three before being shoved up a staircase.  
\-----------------

Next thing you know he was being pushed into a room that was lavishly decorated, the door coming to a slam as the guards left him in there.

Tommy only turned swiftly not noticing the other three in the room, and started kicking on the door and repeatedly knocking. 

“Oi! When I’m outta here I’ll show you why you don’t shove me around assholes!” He screamed out.

“Could you try not to put a hole through our door.” A monotone voice said behind him. It made Tommy tense up and turn around slowly, coming face to face with the royal family. All three of them.

“Ahh well, maybe I wouldn’t if they weren’t being such assholes.” He said quickly, Prince Wilbur about to say something before Tommy beat him to it, “Look guys, I’m flattered you want me to join the guard and all but my friends and I really aren’t all that interested. So thanks for the offer and all but, no thanks.” He said and turned around to open the door.

“Let us see your arm.” Philza said with a pleading look on his face. Tommy only turned back around and gave the three a strange look, “Just please let us see it.” He said once again, now standing in front of Tommy expectantly.

“That’s all? Jeez.” Tommy mumbled out and removed his red jacket, the white shirt shifting weirdly at the removal of the jacket. 

The royals only stopped and stared at his arm. Philza grabbed his arm and turned it around and moved his head in all sorts of angles to look at it with shocked eyes. The twins even came up and started touching his arm too along with their father.

Tommy was successfully creeped out.

“OKAYYY. This is a bit weird man, would you mind not being so fuckin touchy?” Tommy mumbled out and pulled his arm away, putting the jacket back on with urgency.

These people were fuckin weird.

“Oh my god it really is you.” Wilbur said with a smile on his face, his hands holding onto Tommy’s with a hard grip. Techno had found his way behind Tommy and put his hands around his shoulders and tucked him under his head. Philza’s hands being on his face, giving him a huge smile.

“What the fuck do you mean its me? I just met you weirdos. Can you get your fuckin hands off of me? What the fuck is going on!” He shouted at the three and tried his best to wiggle out of their grips, it's hard when the three easily overpowered him.

“You really haven’t figured it out yet? You’re our soulmate. We’re yours.” Philza said with a light chuckle looking at the boy fondly, “God, you’re rather young too. No wonder we couldn’t find you, we looked for people Wilbur and Techno’s age. I can’t believe I now have another son!” Philza finished off.

Tommy only stopped moving and looked at the three, twisting his body to look at Techno. He let out a shuddering breath,

“Oh.”  
\------------

After that moment, the three let Tommy stay one more night with his friends. Practically demanding he at least spend a couple of days with them, they were soulmates after all.

Tommy was terrified to tell his friends, but once he did the others only hugged him and told him how happy they were for him, and if he stayed back for a bit they didn’t mind.

Tommy promised them he wouldn’t be gone for too long. The royal life wasn’t really for him, he had extreme wanderlust that he had to fulfil. That’s why he was so lucky to have a group of friends who felt the same, so they went everywhere and it never got lonely.

So when Tommy had gotten into a carriage to go to the palace the same night he met the three, and the three of them saying that they already had started preparing a room for him ever since Tommy’s mark had appeared on the three of them, it was a tad heartbreaking having to tell them he didn’t plan on staying.

The looks they gave him though, absolutely bone chilling. 

They didn’t say a word, just stared.

On the rest of the way there, no one spoke a word till they reached the gates of the palace.  
\-------

The room itself was actually pretty neat. It was amalgamation of reds and whites, bookcases and a few trinkets sitting on shelves. It was also bigger than any Tommy has stayed in, it was bigger than any Inn he’s stayed in while traveling.

“Do you like it?” Wilbur asked with a concerning voice, seemingly hoping Tommy would enjoy it, afraid he wouldn’t.

Tommy only looked at the three and gave his signature smile, “Yeah big man! This is absolutely amazing. How’d you know I loved red and white?” He asked, the three having relieved stances and small smiles.

“Well red and white is all your soul mark is with some discs on it, we made an assumption off that waiting for you to come around. Wilbur was in charge of decorating.” Techno said eyeing Tommy with a strange glint in his eyes. “Would be a shame for it to go to waste.” He said, still staring at Tommy not letting him leave his sight.

Tommy only gave a nervous chuckle and set his bag down on the bed, “Look, how about we just talk about it a later time? I’m just rather tired from the tournament still.” He said hoping to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.

Philza gave him a kind smile and a ruffle of his hair, “Of course, you must be exhausted. We’ll leave you to it. We can talk more in the morning over breakfast.” He said and walked out the door, gesturing for the twins to follow him. The two said goodnight as well and walked out with their father and closed the door behind themselves.

Tommy finally took a deep breath.  
\----------

When they said they would talk in the morning, it never got brought up. They only ate together and had a lovely breakfast and gave a tour to Tommy. The four of them getting along amazingly and acting like a family quickly. The three royals hearts quickly being caught by their soulmate who shined brighter than the sun itself. The three wondered and talked about it constantly on how they ever lived without Tommy before, he was theirs. Only theirs.

That was over two months ago.  
No matter how much Tommy asked, and activities they did, they never let him leave the palace. It was starting to get overbearing. Every time he asked, they only gave him a smile and ruffle of the hair saying, “Why would you want to leave.”

It got to the point where they locked him in his room sometimes because he got caught trying to leave. Tommy could only stand so much. Sure he liked them a lot, they were his soulmates! But he couldn’t stay here locked up in their palace for much longer.

So now here Tommy was, running through the inner circle of a lavish town surrounding the palace at midnight after he had found a letter while snooping through Philza’s study. It was sent by Blitzel, Wisp, and Deo; asking for when he shall return to them or when they could possibly see him again. In the note they mentioned they were only in a town on the outskirts of the Empire, so that's where Tommy was headed.

He was running because on his way out, guards had turned the corner and saw him jump the fence of the garden. They had notified his soulmates immediately and now there was a hunt after him, starring Philza, Wilbur, and Techno.

Tommy heard large wings beat over his head, Wilbur calling his name screaming at him to come back, then Techno’s jewelry and heavy footsteps behind him as he ran. He then promptly fell onto his back as Philza dived down and stood in front of him.

The rushing back to his feet wasn’t fast enough as now Techno had grabbed him and kept him in a strong grip. Wilbur now standing with the rest as he caught up.

“Tommy, you really gave us a scare! Running away, seriously?” Wilbur shouted at him and then hugged him in a weird angle since Techno had a vice grip on his left arm. 

“I’m not feeding into this sick little obsession you guys have! I told you from the start that I don’t plan on staying for long, I would’ve came back and visited a bunch! Let me the fuck go assholes. You’re all crazy.” He screamed at them, his gaze flickering between the three.

Techno only sighed and tightened his grip on Tommy, it was sure to leave a bruise. “After this stunt, we’re not letting you leave our sight at all. We just want you to stay with us, we’re your family. You belong with us and only us.” Techno growled out and glared at Tommy. 

“Techno is right bubba! Those friends of yours were only putting you in danger with the mercenary work you did, we looked deep fucking into it. If you think it was that easy to leave us, you’re dead fucking wrong. You belong with us.” Wilbur hissed out, grabbing Tommy’s other arm with the same grip as Techno.

“As if. I’m not staying with you psycho’s a second long.” Tommy hissed out and tried to yank his arms away from them.

“Enough Tommy.” Philza said, his voice cold and unnerving, “We tried our best to be patient with you and work with you the best we could. Now, you go against us. We know what’s best for you, we’re your soulmates. Only we can love you, if you thought your dumb little friends cared about you, you’re dead wrong.” Philza said with his cold tone, It made Tommy’s breath hitch. “So here what’s going to happen. You’re going to come back to the palace, you won’t be leaving our sides. You won’t be going outside. And you’ll stay. If you show even a HINT of resilience, the three of those mutts will be dead within minutes. Do we have an understanding?” 

Tommy could only look at the three, his expression grim while theirs were dark and possessive.

“I’ll come back with you. But if you even touch a single hair on their fucking heads, I’ll kill you.” Tommy said while still struggling against Wilbur and Techno. The three only laughed and look at him as if he was some babbling toddler.

The glint of a needle went unnoticed by Tommy since his gaze was now focused on glaring at the ground. He felt it prick his skin and the unknown liquid get injected into him, his whole body going limp only with a few seconds. 

“What the fuck…” He weakly called out. Tommy’s eyes now focus in and out. Only making out the outline of Techno now holding him like how brides are held on their wedding day. His head groggily now laying on his chest.

The chuckle of the three that was dark didn’t go unnoticed,

“It’s only for tonight Bubs. It’s so we can get you back home without any resilience.” Wilbur said, landing a small kiss on his forehead that made his head turn and push more in Techno’s chest.

“You’re safe with us Toms, go to sleep. We won’t ever let you leave ever again, we were way too lenient with you. We are the only ones you’ll ever truly be safe with. You’ll enjoy your new life, we’re your family. You won’t ever be leaving our sides again, we finally have you. We won’t lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was gone for a bit of a long time, sorry bout that lol, school had really picked up since spring break was coming up. Now I am on break and I can write again, so expect a lot of updates this week.


End file.
